


Starlight

by LonnaKitty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Dark Stuff, Dark Undertones, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Self-Insert, Stalking, Swapfell, There will be shenanigans, Underfell, Undertale-AUs, and fluff, cause I cant help myself, idk - Freeform, might be more - Freeform, reader-chan tries her best, reverse-harem - Freeform, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonnaKitty/pseuds/LonnaKitty
Summary: You know, when you found the 'looking for live in nanny' on craigslist, and it said that you could live practically rent free if you just helped and maintained the house, you were not expecting that two skeleton brothers and their 'cousins' would be so much hard work!





	1. Skeletons in the Closet?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



> yay another undertale fic, this one is just gonna be more fluff and funny though~
> 
> It is a bit inspired by the Skeleton Squatters fic (which you should check out) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :3

"Let's see its around here somewhere." You mumble softly as you wind your way along the road, pausing every other house or so to check the numbers of them. They were so spaced out, these houses were quite fancy if you do say so yourself. You hope you won't be too intimidated by whoever posted that ad. You had quit your last job due to some issues between you and a coworker. It was petty really, but the job wasn't that fantastic anyway, but it paid those bills. You were looking for jobs on craigslist when you came across one of basically a live in nanny. 

'Need help keeping order around house. Lots of  _children_ , need help keeping them under control and to learn how to stop fighting. Minor cleaning and MAJOR cooking help appreciated!! Will need to be a live in. Room will be provided for.' the ad had said. You were good with kids, heck, you wanted to do work with kids, you went to school for psychology and junk of that nature so you could be a guidance counselor or something. There were no job openings for that though so you were stuck with that awful retail job. 

You were pretty excited about this. You had been with your parents awhile and they were excited that you were going to finally be working with kids like you wanted. Maybe not exactly how you envisioned it, but hey, it was a start. Besides, from the urgency and exasperation in the fathers voice, and all the loud shouting you heard from over the phone, it seemed like he could use all the help he could get. 

You laughed a bit to yourself. Kids were funny like that. You hope with what you have planned they can be at least out of the dads hair and not on his nerves. You finally found the correct house numbers as your thought finished and you made a little 'a-ha' noise as you pulled up to the gate. You looked at its impressive size and let out a whistle when a voice was heard beside you.

"you our new nanny?" it said, the voice was low and sounded a bit gritty. You jumped in surprise as you looked to the speaker box beside you. You clutched your chest and took a few deep breaths which earned a chuckle from the voice. You looked to see a camera directed at your car and you smiled and waved at it, earning another laugh from the box.

"Yep I am! You must be the the father of the kids I am supposed to take care of right?" you asked to the speaker. You heard a thud and more laughter and tilted your head a bit. You wondered what was so funny till you heard a faint buzzing noise and the gate slide itself to the right.

"yeah, yeah I am, I talked to you over the phone, come on in, I will wait for you at the front door." the voice said and the box went quiet. You only nodded and drove on in, making your way up the long driveway. You looked to the large yard and whistled once more. Oh man the activities you could do out here. You were a bit surprised that you didn't see the kids playing out in the yard already. It was a pretty nice day out after all. 

As you pulled up to the house you gaped a little. Yeah you knew it was gonna be large, but not THIS large! Its front had a four door garage that was set in brick. Actually now that you look at the house the whole thing was brick. It also looked like a modern day castle! The front of the house was normal looking, just huge, and there were tower spirals. Actual towers! Like the ones you see in princess books! There were a few balconies on the sides that you saw, maybe they lead to the kids rooms? You didn't see much else of the house and you parked your car. 

You got out of your car and could only keep staring at the nice house, until you heard a cough. Brought out of your stupor you look to the culprit and gasp again. You try REALLY hard not to stare.

The culprit in question was a skeleton. Monsters had been out in the world for a couple years now, you even met a few, but you hadn't met a skeleton yet. He was walking towards you in a slumped fashion. He was wearing a white tee shirt with a blue hoodie over it, his hands in the pockets. As you glanced down you noted he was wearing black basketball shorts with a white stripe along the sides, a pair of socks, and slippers. Yeah, you were staring pretty hard. 

As he reached you you had to look up at him a bit, he wasn't much taller than you, but you bet if he stood at full height he would be at least a head and a half taller. He went to extend his hand and you naturally to the same, looking into his eye sockets with their glowing eye lights, they kinda looked like stars. Then you heard it. The loud sound of a fart. You looked down mortified to find he had a whoopee cushion in his skeletal hand. He gave you a playful wink and a sly smile. 

You busted out laughing. You had been so nervous, thinking the dad was gonna be some high and tight dude, and it turns out he is just a skeleton with a bit of a prankster side. You held your sides as you laughed and his grin widens as he watches you laugh. All the nerves you had were gone as you laughed hysterically. With each laugh, another bit of anxiety rolled off you. You were grabbing your breath as he shrugged at you.

"well I didn't think you would find that so  _humerus,_ but I am glad ya did kid." he winked at you and you started to laugh all over again. Oh no. Puns. Your weakness.

"Well  _tibia_ honest, I wasn't quite expecting that!" you gasped out in between laughs. His grin grew more, you noted that it didn't seem to reach his eyes though.

"i am glad it tickled your  _funny bone,_ " he laughed, it was deep and soothing and you grinned at him. "names sans, welcome to my home."

"Nice to meet you Sans, I'm Y/N." you were taking deep breaths to calm your giggles down, one or two still getting out though. He nodded and motioned for you to follow him inside. You nodded back and followed the skeleton with a pep in your step. Monster kids?! This was gonna be a blast, you really wanted this job now!

As you step through the door, you go into the foyer, and gasp audibly. The floor was a nice deep oak, the walls were a nice shade of powder blue, which caught the sunlight and made things wide and bright. You look to your left, the first door was closed, but judging from the table with a bowl full of keys in it, that was the garage. To your right was the living room, which held a very large TV, lots of consoles, a book shelf FILLED with movies and video games, a very large couch and a old worn out lounger chair. As you continued to walk in you pass by the staircase. You heard some loud running around going upstairs though.

"kids are loud, pay them no mind, we are gonna go into the office to talk about your job and if you want it." Sans said to you, tilting his body ever so slightly so he could look at you as you said this. You only nodded and smiled warmly at him, which he responded with in kind. You passed a large dinning room with a door that was on the other side, presumably to the kitchen area. Another game area that had things like pool and the like. You got to the back of the house and Sans opened the pair of large mahogany doors. The study was just as cool as the rest of the house, and you had only seen part of it.

The carpet was plush, even beneath your shoes. The walls were filled with books since the bookshelves were built into the walls. There were two chairs and a large dark wooden desk. Sans had taken a seat behind the desk and motioned for you to do the same. You sat down and kept looking around in wonder.

"so, you good with kids?" he asked. Wow, straight to the point this guy. You wiggled in your seat though as he stared at you, it was like he was looking into your very being.

"Yeah, went to school for it." you answered.

"good at cooking?"

"I am pretty decent, could learn a few more recipes and learn everyone's favorite foods."

He visibly sighed in relief and you tilted your head, wondering why that was so important. Was he not a good cook? Was he a single dad? That could explain why he wanted a nanny you guessed.

"you are fine staying in a home full of monsters?" his permagrin was a bit tight at that question. You had no doubt as to why. Monsters were not very well received at first here on the surface. Humans were always that way you supposed, even to each other. You saw his eye lights were a bit dimmer to and you smiled at him with a lot of warmth and kindness and nodded. His tight grin relaxed and his eye lights that were dimmed returned to normal and he wrote on a piece of paper and leaned back in his chair. He smoothed his hand on his skull in a exhausted fashion. 

"your room will be made how you like, your only concerns are to keep everyone at a decent sort of peace, they are all very..." he struggled with the word till he found it. "argumentative." he sighed. "some of them are nice to a fault, and i am sure you will pick up on it quick. others are not so nice and you will need to be very firm with them. i just need help keeping them all in check." he sighed.

Man. Your heart went out to this guy. He had dark circles under his eye sockets and he look so damn tired. You would make a pun but held back since now might not be the best time. He handed you over the contract papers. You glanced over them and it was pretty standard stuff, you would be here a year, if you decided to leave during the year, you would not be paid by the end of it. Meaning your room and board, food included, were going to be taken care of. You would get an allowance which would be your weekly pay so you can buy things you like. So not only will you be paid weekly, but at the end of the year you would be paid for your live in time on top of that. That sounded pretty good to you. It stated that if you liked working here by the end of the year you were allowed to renew the contract. 

You nodded and signed the papers and Sans sighed in relief once again and you smiled at him. 

"alright, time to meet the...family." he hesitated on that word and you tilted your head. He lead you to the living room and sighed once more. 

"everyone get down to the living room!" he shouted. You heard thumping and yelling and some cursing too. 

"so I gotta tell you sweetie, the ad I put out may have had a little fib in it." he looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. You looked at him quizzically at what he meant by that when you heard loud footsteps and an ever louder voice.

"SANS! WHY DID YO-" the large skeleton in question cut himself short as he saw you seated on the sofa. You looked to the tall skeleton and instantly knew he was one of the nice ones. Who could be mean with a shirt that said 'cool dude' on the front of it, he also wore dark pants and bright red boots that were polished to a sheen. 

" 'ey pap." sans said and the tall skeleton went to sit beside the other, his face was full of wonderment and excitement. You were about to say hello when another voice shouted in.

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING US DOWN SANS!?" the voice called, it was a bit higher in tone and as you turned to look you saw, what you could only describe as a cute marshmallow. He wore a grey tee shirt with a bright blue bandanna tied around his neck, darker grey pants that tucked into bright blue boots that were also heavily polished. Another figure stepped up beside him, a unlit cigarette in his teeth. He was tall and lanky, wearing a worn down orange hoodie, and cargo shorts. He caught your eye and so did the little ball of energy. They looked at you, then to Sans, then back to you. The walked around you, the one in orange standing beside Sans, and the small one sitting beside Pap. You were about to say hello when another voice called out this time, it was a deep and low timber and it made your body send a shiver down your spine.

" wats wit all da racket?" the voice was grouchy and he looked to you. Your eyes went wide at his appearance and he smirked at ya. "like wat ya see dollface?" he asked. You took all of him in and you just couldn't form words. He looked like Sans and the small one, but still different. He was a bit shorter than Sans, not by much, but a little mind you. He was wearing a red turtleneck sweater and a large black jacket with a fur trimmed hood. He was rockin' some black shorts with a yellow stripe down the sides and a pair of untied sneakers. What drew your eyes the most were his teeth. They were sharp, and one of them was just a plain old gold tooth. While you were staring you didn't notice he had walked up and plopped beside you, his red eye lights looking you up and down. 

"well i like wat i see." he grinned and before you could say anything he was lifted from where he was seated by another large skeleton who was positively glaring at him.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR SHAMEFUL BEHAVIOR!! YOU WILL STOP IT THIS INSTANT, ESPECIALLY TO THIS LOWLY HUMAN!" the loud voice said. 

Wow. Okay. Rude. As you looked at him though, he looked like he shopped at Hot Topic a bit too much. And that was coming from you. He was wearing black leather skinny jeans, a black top, and a leather jacket that reached the back of his knees. The only splashes of color this guy had was a gold belt buckle, and a red scarf and boots. You wont lie, dude looked good. He glared at you though and you instinctively shrank back, causing him to grin at you. Taking the one who flirted with you away and setting themselves with the others. 

You waited a moment and were FINALLY going to say something when you were interrupted by Sans holding up his hand, a tired smile on his face. You heard it then, the stomping of boots on the stairs. You turned to see what else could be thrown at you. 

"YOU CRETINS BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR YOU TO BE CALLING THE MAGNIFIC-" his words cut short as he saw you on the couch. You glanced at him quickly, he was kinda in the same git up as the tall one, black everything with only the splashes of red and gold. Except it was a black tee shirt, red bandanna, black pants with tiny holes ripped in them, tucked into some red boots. You offered a small wave at him and all he did was glare at you. Okay. Rude dude number two here. You pouted and felt a shift to your side that you were not expecting. 

"hey there." a voice said. You squeaked in surprise and scooted to get away from the one who just invaded your space. He only shrugged at you and leaned back on the couch a playful smile on his face. He had a, dog treat in his mouth. Yeah okay, that's not weird at all. He wore a orange turtleneck sweater, a black jacket that reached his midriff, the hood lined with fur, you noted he was also wearing a collar of sorts. He wore tight red pants with rips in them as well and orange converse sneakers. 

You looked at every single one of them, and they all stared back at you. 

"well Y/N, these are my 'kids' " Sans said as he gestured to everyone in the in the room.

Oh boy. What have you gotten yourself into?


	2. A right mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, turns out they aren't kids...at all...oops?  
> Maybe ya shouldn't have signed that contract?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I super appreciate all the feedback I have gotten so far!! I love that you like this silly little thing that popped into my head!

"who are ya callin' kids, vanilla?" the one that had the red turtleneck glared at Sans, and the skeleton held up his hands in mock surrender and looked over to you with a wide mischievous smile.

"if the shoe fits, buddy." was all he said and you heard an audible growl come from the other. You looked to him and his sockets widened and he looked away, a small dusting of red along his cheek bones. A blush? Huh. Cute.

"now boys," Sans started and they all glared at him, except Pap, like he was a demon for calling them children. "we are gonna go around the room and introduce ourselves in a nice and orderly fashion, got it?" he looked to them and some of them looked like they paled more, but you couldn't tell why since he was turned slightly away from you. 

"i will start, even though you know my name already." he chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "i'm sans."

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN! I HOPE WE BECOME FAST FRIENDS!!" said the tall skeleton with the 'cool dude' shirt on. You smiled sweetly at him and knew you would do just that. Your heart was just swelling over how nice he seemed.

"I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! JUST CALL ME BLUE THOUGH! I HOPE YOU LIKE VIDEO GAMES!!" the next ball of energy that you thought was a marshmallow said, his eyes lighting up. You nodded at him and he gave a jump and a bit of a hurrah. It made you laugh a bit at his enthusiasm. You did like video games a lot, so you hope to get along well with him.

"names red." said the one in the red turtleneck, he seemed to be looking off, not really looking at you. Guess he is still pouty about being called a kid. You bit down some laughter as he was acting a bit childish. 

The tall one in the orange hoodie flipped Red's hood, covering his face, earning him a scowl as he leaned back into where he was sitting, his posture shouted 'epitome of chill.'

"..my name is stretch, nice to meet ya honey." he drawled out, his voice was nice and thick, and it made you giggle a bit when you compared it to honey. He smiled at you and gave you a lazy wink, turning to look at Red who was still fuming. 

"I AM THE TERR-" "I AM THE MERCI-" the two who were about to speak growled low at each other and started to bicker about who was to introduce themselves next. Sans put his face in the palm of his hand and shook it side to side. 

So those two were probably the main culprits of his troubles. Noted.

"well while those two fight it out, m'names Rus." said the one who spooked you earlier, he gave you a wide and lazy smile when a shout brought your attention back.

"MUTT! HOW DARE YOU GO BEFORE ME!?" the tiny one shouted.

"sorry m'lord, you were so busy, asserting your dominance to the lower one over there, I am sure you want your intro to be better than his." he replied nonchalantly, as he shrugged. 

"YOU ARE CORRECT, SO YOU SHALL ESCAPE PUNISHMENT FOR NOW!" the tiny tyrant shouted and gestured for the tall one to introduce himself. The tall one did not and just turned away. "ARE YOU NOT EVEN GOING TO GIVE THE LADY YOUR NAME NOW?!" 

Sans sighed deeply and took the wind out from both of them. "that ones edge, and the short one is Black." he groaned, not able to take much more of these shenanigans. 

"HOW COULD YOU JUST INTRODUCE ME SO NON-" Black quieted by a look in Sans eyes and he started to pout too. Oh man your work was cut out for you. However you stood and walked to where you could get a good look at all of them and sighed. This wasn't exactly what you signed up for and you looked to Sans, a small little glimmer of anger in your eyes as you jerked you head for him to follow you. You made your way back to the skeletons office and leaned on the desk, pinching the bridge of your nose. You had left a lot behind in the city over to come here for this job. Sans was not far behind you as he closed the doors, he didn't look your way as he rubbed his skull in guilt.

"kid i'm-" he was cut off by you holding up your hand. He promptly shut up and let you think it out. 

There was one hand, you looked over that contract, it was a good deal and you signed it. There would really be no better paying job than this. On the other hand, you were lied to, these were not children, far from it, you could tell they were all adults in their own rights. However as Sans had put it earlier. 'If the shoe fits.' you couldn't agree more. Some of them acted like children. That's no way for adults to be acting, at all. You raked your hands through your hair and started to pace. You didn't wanna go back to your parents, or to the city that you lived in for that matter. You took this job specifically BECAUSE it was in another city. You groaned and decided. You looked at Sans who tensed at your stare.

"They all adults?"

"...yeah." he felt his sins crawling down his back.

"Too much for you to handle alone?"

"yeah."

"Arguments?" 

A nod.

"Bad food?"

"you have no idea.."

"I will have accommodations that I want within reason?"

Another nod.

"I make a set of rules for you  _all_ to follow." you glared.

He nodded once more.

You sighed and thought more. There wasn't much choice but you nodded. "Alright, I will do this job."

He breathed a sigh of relief and slid on the door a scootch. However you weren't done with this skeleton. You sauntered up to him and pointed at his face and he looked down at you in surprise, a small bead of sweat going down his skull.

"No. More. Lies." you demanded. He nodded at you and you smiled sweetly, moving him softly away from the doors as you entered the hallway back down to the living room. He trailed behind and sighed. 

He already broke a rule it seemed, as he chuckled a bit.

You reached the room, the skeletons were all talking among themselves as you entered. You glanced at each one and nodded with determination. 

"Alrighty boys, seems I am your new nanny," you started and heard a scoff among them but you chose to ignore it in favor of a wider smile. "So before I tell you of some new rules, my name is Y/N, it's nice to meet you." you grinned as you heard a couple of groans.

"why do we need new rules? we have plenty already.." Red grouched and you gave him a hard stare, his body went ridged and it didn't go unnoticed. 

"Because I am a lady in a house filled with adult monster men who act like children." your tone was a bit harsh. You were determined to nip this in the bud, the tone works with kids, so it should work here. He only looked away as a couple of the boys snickered a bit at Reds reaction. 

"I'm not gonna have many since we are all adults here, but I feel they need to be put out there. So, one, no going into my room without knocking, I have an open door policy, I like to be friendly after all, but if my door is shut, that means knock." you glanced around as a couple nodded, mainly the two who seemed the most friendly out of the rest of them. "Two, don't try to scare me on purpose, I will hit you." A couple of snickers here and there made you stomp your foot down and they all stared at you, your arms crossing your chest. "I won't be looked down on by any of you, I know you are probably stronger and you wield magic or what have you, but I expect respect for respect." you glared.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU TRY THAT AGAIN HUMAN." the one named Black glared at you. Seemed like he had an issue of someone being of a higher authority than him.

"If you respect me, I will respect you, I don't intend to repeat myself." you repeated, and Rus grabbed at Black and held him back, who looked seething mad. You have dealt with violent kids before, nothing new for you after all. You looked around and it seemed that Edge wanted to say something too but thought better of it.

"And that's it, I hope we will work together nicely." you finished. Papyrus was the first to get up and approach you and you had to tilt your head back a bit to look at him.

"MAY I INDULGE IN A 'HAPPY TO HAVE YOU HERE' HUG?" he asked and spread his arms wide. Oh man, don't aww at him, you want to sooooo bad though. To keep from saying aww you nodded and he grinned wide, gathering you up in a large hug and spinning you around. You let out a small giggle shriek. Oh yeah, new best buddy right here.

"ME NEXT ME NEXT!" Blue shouted as you were set down, doing much the same as Papyrus. You grinned and faltered a bit, you got a bit dizzy there. A hand on the small of your back steadied you and you saw Stretch giving you a weary smile. 

"..we will try not to cause you much trouble." he said. You nodded and gave him a warm smile. Sans nodded and motioned for you to follow him. 

"alright  _kiddos_ i am gonna show Y/N up to her room, go back to whatever it is you all do." he said and started up the stairs as everyone dispersed, some groaning at being called kiddos and others just cause they were irritated.

You followed Sans up the stairs and he showed you the second floor, pointing at the boys rooms for this floor. Sans's door was plain, it had a dry erase board with 'Joke of the Day' written on it and a cheesy joke on it. You laughed a bit and he grinned a bit more, happy you enjoyed the joke. Papyrus's room was across from Sans, with yellow caution tape on it and a stop sign. It also had a board on it with a some notes scribbled on it. You grinned as you read the notes. They were telling Sans to do things and you guessed Sans was throwing 'ok' on there. It was cute. You walked a bit more, there were a couple of bathrooms before you reached the next doors.

One door was painted black with caution tape along it. The board on it said 'Black's Room KEEP OUT CRETINS'. You kind deadpan stared at that. Yeah, damn rude. You turned to across the way and the door looked like it had been worn down, like it was never taken care of? Which was weird. The board on it had a drawing of a dog on it. That was pretty cute. You wondered whose room it was though, though process of elimination will get you your answer soon. 

Sans led you up to the next floor pointing out the rooms in stride. Blue's room door was COVERED in stars and on his board were some drawings of him and Stretch. You had to hold in another aw. How cute can this guy be?! You looked across to the brother in questions room, it was also plain, like Sans's, his board had another of his brothers drawings on it and it made you aw. You couldn't hold it in. Sans looked at you and let out a low chuckle. 

The next two doors were pretty similar but not, one black door had a gold frame around it, with caution tape on it that said 'Go Away' and the board was filled with a 'to do' list. You assumed most likely Edge due to color scheme. The other black door had a red trim, there were no other decor on it except the board which made you cover your mouth from laughter. It was a picture of Red doing the pose from Titanic, and of him 'naked' you supposed, and a pun that said 'Bone Me'. You doubled over trying to contain your laughing fit some giggles coming out here and there. When Sans looked at you in confusion, he looked to the board to see what you were laughing at, his face turned a deep blue and he erased the lewd drawing quickly, coughing slightly.

"sorry bout that." he said quietly. You only waved him off, tears in your eyes from laughing. He smiled at you and lead you up one of the tower staircases. You started to get excited as you got to a door at the top. You kinda felt like a princess, going to her tower.

"i know it ain't much, we will all, well, most of us will help you get it set up the way you would like it." he opened the door and you gasped softly.

The room was much larger than you expected, the floors were redwood flooring which were nice and shiny clean, there was a sliding door on the other side that lead out to a balcony that looked onto the woods behind the house. You looked around more to find a nice walk in closet. Your entire wardrobe will fit in here with room to spare that is for sure. There was another large window that looked out into their large yard. Then with another glance around you found another door, when you opened it you found a moderate sized bathroom. It had a stand alone shower, with a tub with jets beside it, oh you were excited to try those out on your back that's going to be a damn given. Lastly a sink with enough room for your small makeup kit and other toiletries, and of course, tucked away in a corner from accidental prying eyes, a toilet. 

You came back out with Sans leaning on the frame of the door as he took in your look of shock and awe. He grinned and pointed upwards. You tilted your head curiously and looked up grinning from ear to ear, jumping a bit from excitement. A skylight. You always wanted one of those. You liked looking at the night sky. Sans shifted and brought your attention back to him and you could feel your tears welling up in your eyes, this was so nice of them to give you such a nice room.

"welcome home, kid."     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https : / / www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon  
> Or you can go here -> http:/ /hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is updated every Saturday, even if I post a bonus chapter in the week!!
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!


	3. Decor and stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get to decorating!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So reader chan has a nice room~   
> Lets see how we can fuck that up huh?  
> Not really, I wouldn't be THAT mean to reader chan  
> Or will I?

You had been working hard getting things arranged the way you wanted. You only had a small travel trailer you rented for some of your bigger stuff but you didn't have that much to begin with so it was all good. Sans helped you get your large stuff up into your room via the balcony and some neato gravity magic. 

Magic made everything go faster that was for sure. You placed your bed under the skylight, and the dilapidated dresser you have had for forever against the wall. You were now moving your boxes into the house when you were bumped into. You were about to apologize when a loud voice shouted at you.

"HUMAN! YOU NEED TO WATCH WHERE YOU ARE DAMN GOING! YOU ARE GOING TO CAUSE AN ACCIDENT AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE A FULL DAY!!" said the loud voice and you groaned. You set your box down and looked at the tall skeleton.

He was dressed in a guards uniform that had the symbol of the royal family on the badge. You cocked your hip to the side and crossed your arms, looking at him with irritation. He glared back at you, daring you to say something.

"I was gonna apologize, but with your attitude, I don't think I am." you scoff and grabbed the box of your things and started to head up the stairs. The tall skeleton looked at you like you had kicked him in the shins. He stomped his foot and was demanding you to apologize to him. 

"I will apologize when you drop your attitude, now if you don't mind, I have to keep unpacking, and it looks like you are headed to work, so don't let this. 'insignificant human' keep you any longer." you glared at him from at the top of the stairs and continued your stride to go up the next flight of stairs, and aggravated shout bringing a smile to your lips. That smile quickly turned though as you slipped on the stairs, a yelp of shock coming out of your mouth. Yeah what a great exit you were making. You closed your eyes to brace for impact, but none came.

You opened your eyes slowly, to see you were being held at the waist, and your box of stuff being held aloft with magic. You looked to your rescuer to see another skeleton in guard uniform. This one had a much more friendlier attitude though. 

"BE CAREFUL MISS Y/N! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN REALLY HURT!" the concerned skeleton fixed you back up right and handed you your things. You smiled at him gratefully. 

"Thank you Blue, you're a real hero!" you grinned and his cheek bones dusted a pretty shade of baby blue.

"MWEH HEH HEH IT WAS NOTHING MISS Y/N! JUST DOING MY JOB OF HELPING OTHERS. SPEAKING OF DOING MY JOB, I'M GOING TO RUN LATE IF I DON'T PICK UP THE PACE!! SEE YOU LATER!" he shouted as he booked it down the stairs. You giggled at him and slowly made it to your room. Setting down your last box, you wiped the sweat off your forehead and sighed softly. A soft knock was heard on your open door, and as you turned you saw Stretch leaning on your door frame. 

"hey honey, wanted to see if you needed help unpackin' or anything." he spoke a bit slow and soft. You offered him a nice smile and nodded.

"I am happy to have any help I can get, but don't you need to get to work?" you asked softly. You have only seen two out of all of them leave for their jobs after all. He only shrugged at your question and started to organize your box piles. You shrugged it off and set to work yourself. Pulling out clothes and other things to be hung in your closet. You both worked in relative silence. Red eventually joined to also help with the unpacking. However with his constant flirting and jokes it was hard to get work done. After a few hours, and almost all your things put away, you started feeling really thirsty.

"I am gonna get something to drink, do you guys want anything?" you asked, they shook their heads no and you headed down the stairs. The house was surprisingly quiet as you went through, finally making your way to the hidden away kitchen. After some inspection of the cabinets you found the glasses and had some water. It was nice and refreshing. You felt even with the bumpy start, you were gonna have a good time here with the boys.

You walked back up and as you neared your room you heard a bunch of shouting and the like coming from it. You let out an exasperated sign and walked in about to chew them out for arguing, only to be frozen at the door. The two arguing froze as well, looking down at where your gaze was held. There on the floor was one of your snow globes, shattered on the floor. The boys looked to you and were desperate to try to find the words.

"honey, it was an accident i-"

"doll, it wasn't my fault, he-"   

You cut them both off and offered your most sincere of smiles as you could. You were shaking slightly and you shook your head.

"It's okay, it was just a snow globe. If you two will clean this up, I am going to return the rented trailer okay?" your voice was shaky and they slowly nodded at you. You hastened down the stairs, tears stinging your eyes. It wasn't their fault, it wasn't. You ran past Sans who was really confused and jumped in your car and booked it out. 

You drove for awhile into the town, you really did have to drop off the trailer after all. As you finished that, you still felt the panic of what you saw. It was dumb to get upset over it. However that snow globe was something special to you, a memento from your grandparents. So it was more sentimental than anything else. You decided to drive to the local park and sit, and let it out. It was dumb, to cry over something so simple. Yet here you were, an adult crying over a snow globe like a child. 

You were supposed to be the adult of that house too which makes it even more sad. You laughed softly as you gathered yourself together. Deciding to play on your phone till you were calm again. You didn't even realize how many hours had past till your stomach grumbled at you. When you looked to the clock it was almost evening time. 

You stretch out and hear the popping of several joints. Yeah not very wise to sit in a car for this long. You laughed softly and drove to get food, as you got your meal from the drive thru, you got a text from Sans.

 **xxx-xxxx :** hey, hope you are good, hope your safe, the code to the house is 91515

You smiled. Well, guess you might as well go back. All your stuff is there after all. You sigh to yourself and drive back the long winding roads back to the house. Enter the code, then go in. When you pull up you realize the others are home as well. You slapped your cheeks a few times, chasing the bad clouds away and walking into the front door. 

You heard a few voices in the living room and they paused mid sentence when you stood in the hallway. 

"Hi guys." you said as cheerily as you could. Then proceeded to the dinning room to eat your take out in peace. 

You sat at the large table and ate your food in relative silence. The occasional loud voice from the living room coming through. 

"hey kid." a voice called to you. When you looked to the door way you saw Sans leaning against the door frame.

"Hey there." your voice was just above a whisper.

"you bolted outta here real quick." he pushed himself off the frame and sat beside you at the table, propping his elbow on it and resting his skull against his hand, he looked at your face, his eye lights looking all over.

"Yeah, I had to go return the trailer before the store closed and all that jazz." you replied with a shrug.

"that it?" he looked at you like he knew that wasn't the whole of it.

"Y-yea....no," you were gonna fib, but this was your boss and you can't be a liar. "Stretch and Red accidentally broke something important to me, it was a bit of shock and I didn't want to lash on them, so I booked it instead. It was something dumb anyway." you got it out, and you felt better about it, you really did.

"i see..." he trailed off and stood up, offering his hand to you. You looked at it kinda dumbly and was wondering why he was offering his hand to you.

"come on, I wanna show you somethin'." was all he said to you. You sighed and took his hand and he started to lead you back to your room. The other skeletons were trying to sneakily follow you two, but its very hard when they practically paraded around the house, they weren't exactly a quiet bunch.

When you got to your door you saw a little dry erase board on it with your name on it, along with some glow in the dark sticker stars. Blue must have had a hand in that. Sans then motioned for you to open the door. 

You looked at him with growing skepticism and opened the door wide, a small little gasp coming out when you saw it.

Not only was it fully unpacked now, but it was decorated too. The white walls where now a nice shade of purple, kinda reminding you of Black's bandanna. Your bed was all made up and a sheer canopy was above it, circling around the skylight and draping around your bed, making it look like a princess's bed. When you touched it Papyrus chuckled and blushed. So that answers where that came from, cause you have certainly never had it before. 

All along the walls and ceiling were constellations of stars. So you safely assumed Blue did more than just your door then. There were a few posters that weren't there before, but they didn't look new either. You assumed the guys gave you a couple of posters to add a bit more to your room. Your dresser no longer look dilapidated either, it was a nice black color with black knobs, but there were blank cds on it to give it a musical touch. Guess they found all your music stuff and thought you really liked music. Which was true, so it was really nice.

Your room was also covered in star lights, they were draped everywhere. When you reached out to touch one you heard a satisfied chuckle, when you looked back you saw Rus beaming. You couldn't handle all this. You sat down as the skeleton men filed into your room.

"..do ya like it honey?" Stretch asked tentatively, like he was afraid you were gonna snap at him. 

You could only nod your head in joy as your heart swelled with happiness over this kind gesture. A clearing of someones throat brought you to Red, who looked mighty embarrassed as he blushed a bright red and was sweating a bit. Edge scoffed and shoved him closer to you, almost tripping him up. He shot a glare to his brother who only shrugged at him.

"listen, doll, i'm uhh..i'm real sorry 'bout before.." he kept looking at his shoes, not looking at you in the slightest. You sighed softly and shook your head.

"It's okay Red, accidents happen." you whispered. You heard another cough and weren't sure which skeleton did it this time but you heard Red muttering something. He then held out something wrapped in a brown paper. 

You glanced at it curiously, and took it, unwrapping the gift. When it was in full view you thought you were gonna cry again right then and there. It was your snow globe. All repaired. It wasn't pristine anymore, cracks were everywhere, but the water held, the soft looking glitter back in its place. The figures inside and outside were all fixed as well, including a brand new paint job on it all. You tilted it to its side, finding the little wind up key and gave it a few twists. 

The melody played beautifully. It still worked, like nothing had ever happened. A few tears rolled over your cheeks as you looked to everyone.

"everyone helped pitch in to this, if they were not working on your room, they were working on fixing this. it would be pretty bad if we lost our nanny within just a few hours." Sans gave you a lazy wink and all you could do was laugh. 

Everyone seemed to visibly relax at your laughter. Papyrus and Blue telling you of the new neat things about your room. Black boasting on how he and Rus painted your walls and hung the lights. Edge said that the least his brother could do was fix your globe while he picked out some of the posters and he did the dresser. Stretch and Sans said they helped Red put the snow globe back together, even looking up glass blowing tutorials on the internet. 

You couldn't thank everyone enough. You were nervous about living in the house, but now?

You couldn't feel more at **home.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https : / / www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon  
> Or you can go here -> http:/ /hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is updated every Saturday, even if I post a bonus chapter in the week!!
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!


	4. A chill is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first few weeks with the boys is all fine and dandy till some things happen~  
> Oops~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments!! They make me wanna update before the deadline to be honest ^^  
> There is a poll waiting for you at the end of the chapter! So take the time to comment if you would like!

Your first week in the skeleton household has been, well, an experience to say the least.

The first night Papyrus made you some spaghetti, and you were confused at first. One of your jobs was to be a cook for the house after all, and Sans was REALLY concerned if you could cook. Papyrus's spaghetti looked fine, until you took a bite. You looked to the other skeletons who were putting on faces and the like. 

It was quite the sad sight.

You understood why they put the front on though, you wouldn't want to crush Papyrus's esteem either, but you couldn't do this for too long.

"Pap, this is truly...something, I would like to see how you cook this, and maybe I can show you how I cook it too." you offered. He beamed and nodded saying how he would love to see how you could make the same dish. You grinned, at least he was eager. Maybe once he saw how you did it he could put it into his own practice, you hoped. 

After sleeping under your 'stars', you woke up to knocking on your door. When you got up you saw Blue, who wanted to tell you good morning and to have a nice day, before bounding off to go to work. With the wake up though, you decided to stay up to see where everyone went to work for the day. You also made everyone eggs and toast for breakfast as another added intensive to tell you their jobs. 

Blue, Edge, and Papyrus worked as guards for the Royal Family, Papyrus also had the bonus job of being the Monster Mascot. Which made you giggle as that title fit him wonderfully.

The next bunch up was Black and Rus. Black was a CEO of a company he created, and Rus worked under him. He said his company helped monsters find suitable work for them. Rus made sure all the fine details were settled, they would also help in cases of monsters not being treated fairly. Rus told you that Black also competed in video game tournaments with Blue as his partner. That little bit surprised you. Not about Blue of course, but of Black, you didn't really peg him as a video game person really. 

It wasn't too long after you were making the next batch of eggs that the last three came in, all looking very tired and very grateful for the food you were making them. When you asked about their jobs they just shrugged at you. When you quirked your eyebrow and cocked your hip to the side though, and threatened to not give them the breakfast, they laughed at you and told you their respective jobs.

Sans and Red worked as scientists. You didn't think Red was a scientist kind of guy and he got all flustered and embarrassed over it. Sans told you they mainly work from home, the basement area was a lab area and that unless you were supervised, you shouldn't go down there since there were things that could cause you possible harm. You saluted him and they laughed at you. 

Stretch worked as an IT guy, he would be sent computers to fix, but his main job was making sure the lab computers at home didn't break. You nodded, you kinda saw that with him. It made sense in a sense. 

After they were done with your food they went off as well, all three heading down to the basement area. You grinned and cleaned house and made a list. 

The list were just some guidelines really, you wanted the boys to help with laundry on specific days, mainly on their days off. You would keep the house dusted and clean. You made a favorite foods list and put it on the fridge with a pen attached to it. Hopefully they would write down some of their favorites so you could get a feel for what they liked. 

The rest of that day went smoothly, you made the boys who were home lunch, and then everyone dinner. The next couple of days continued that way in a repetitive fashion, however during the middle of the week. Instead of waking to Blue knocking on your door as usual, you woke up to a really loud ruckus. 

When you got downstairs you heard Red shouting at someone, you rubbed the sleepies from your eyes in just enough time to dodge a red bone that was thrown. That woke you up fully.

"i know you touched my shit ya little tyrant!! now where is it!?" he was yelling, bones floating by him. Rus was protecting Black from the assault and Black stomped his foot and growled, a bone club in his hand.

"I SAID I DON'T HAVE IT YOU BARBARIAN!!" he growled. You didn't know what this fight was about, but it was too early for this shit. 

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" you shouted. They both halted in their tracks and stared at you. You crossed your arms and tapped your foot on the floor, looking at them in pure irritation. 

"i would if the little shit would tell me where my damn shit is!" Red pointed his own bone club at Black and the other bristled and you felt a headache about to form when you strode over to Black and grabbed him by the bandanna, and dragged him. Before he could fully protest you pushed him into a corner and turned him to face the wall. 

"Stay." you demanded, Red started to laugh when you directed your hard gaze at him and he immediately shut up as you strode up to him. He may be bigger and taller, but you grabbed him by his jacket and shoved him into a corner himself. When you turned to look at Rus he looked like he was about to die from trying not to laugh at the two adult men who were standing in the corners. You heard a couple of snickers but when you tried to find the culprit you saw no one.

You sat on the couch and crossed your legs, rubbing your temple to coax the forming headache to go away. Rus sat beside you, his hood over his face, but from his shaking you could tell he was trying his best not to laugh at the situation. You glared at him and stood up. 

"Now then you are going to tell me what the hell you are fighting about so early in the damn morning for." you sound exasperated, you raked your hand through your hair. They both started to speak and you stomped your foot down, quieting them both. You had started to get on lookers in the form of Blue, Papyrus, and Edge. "Red, tell me why you are mad." 

"cause the little shit took one o' MY games damnit!" he growled. Blackberry was about to start again when you shot him a dirty look. He growled and turned away. You heard someone scoff, you imagined it to be Edge. 

"What was the game?" you asked, Red gave you the details and you knew exactly which game it was, it was one you put away back on the shelves cause it was just laying there yesterday. You sighed and went to the shelf, pulled it out and showed it to Red. You glared up at him and he started to sweat a bit, a red glow formed on his cheek bones. His red eyes looked away and didn't meet your gaze. 

"YOU SEE YOU BARBARIAN!! I DIDN'T TAKE IT!" Black shouted from his corner. You looked at him again and he turned back away. 

"Now I see why Sans needed help, cheese and crackers." you sighed, a few of the skeletons who weren't in trouble looked away embarrassed, and the two who were looked to the floor, their magic making their cheeks glow with it. "Both of you are staying in those corners for now, Red, you need to apologize, Black you do too for not offering to help him look for his game." 

The boys tried to argue back with you, saying they were adults and shouldn't be treated like children, etc. etc. 

"I don't see adults, I see children who are ready to throw fists at each other before helping, so I am going to have a nice breakfast and come back and you two **will** apologize." your voice was stern as you walked past the on lookers and went to the kitchen to grab some cereal. The others joined you, talking about the various things they would be doing today, Black and Blue were going to be doing a tourney, after he got out of time out. 

Edge was trying to keep composure, but you could tell he was enjoying seeing those two in time out more than he let on. 

As you finished you walked back into the living room to see them actually still standing there. Colored you impressed.

"Apologize, now." you spoke softly, you heard the others peeking in to see what would happen.

Red turned first, "sorry.." it was soft and you could tell he was still agitated. 

"SORRY." Black was pouting and he glared at you. Oh that's either the face of revenge or admiration, and you didn't know which one you would rather have to be perfectly honest. 

"so doll, I was gonna say so earlier but uh, your pjs, they are  _pawsitivly_ adorable." Red smirked.

You look at him confused, then felt the blush creep up your face as you looked down. You were wearing your kitty night clothes. A shirt with cats all over it, as well as paw print bottoms. You glared and he gave a lazy flirty smile as you stormed up the stairs.

After that day he didn't call you 'doll' anymore. He called you 'kitten' and it made you groan in agitation every damn time. All he did was laugh, and smile more at you.

You were now in the middle of doing laundry with Blue, its been a couple of weeks now and you had all settled into a routine, with only a few bumps along the way, and you were doing some separating of clothes when your phone went off. You stood up to see who it was, wondering if it was Sans asking you if lunch was ready yet. However it was an unknown number that was calling. You tilted your head puzzled and excused yourself, going outside to answer the call.

"Hello?" you answered. 

"Where have you been these past few weeks?" a cold voice said on the other side.

Your blood went cold and you hung up immediately. No. It's okay. He can't find you. You are safe. You didn't even let your parents know where you were, they understood. It's okay. You had changed your number though, dozens of times even. How did he get your number this time?

You felt like you were being swallowed by an inky darkness as the fear crept back into your heart. What if? What if he found you again? You couldn't handle that, nope, no sir. You were starting to have a panic attack, tears welling in your eyes when you felt a hand on your shoulder and you whipped around.

"'ey kitten when's....why you cryin' kitten?" Red looked at you confused and his usual smirk was in a frown as he looked at the tears on your face. You broke a bit and fully turned, crying onto his turtleneck. Blue popped his head out.

"DID YOU MAKE MISS Y/N CRY?!" he growled a bit and Red shook his head vehemently.

"n-n-nah, i came out here ta ask about lunch and she was cryin'! i don't know what's goin' on damnit!" he growled back, he lifted your face, and wiped your tears away with his phalanges. "'ey now, shhh it's alright kitten, come on, let's go inside, ya ain't gotta talk about what's eatin' ya, but let's get ya inside." he spoke quietly, the usual gruff tone was now soft as he easily picked you up and took you to the living room. When you protested and said no windows, he looked to Blue. 

Blue sighed softly, and looked to you with concern. "COME ON, YOUR ROOM WILL BE BEST, YOU HAVE THOSE BLACK OUT CURTAINS, I WILL BE THERE TO SUPERVISE YOU THOUGH SO NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" he started up the stairs to get to Red's room.

"yeah, cause i am gonna take advantage of a cryin girl, nice ta know ya hold me in such high regards ya damn blueberry. i've seen yer internet history, don't act like yer damn innocent." Red mumbled. You trembled in his arms and he held you closer. "it's alright kitten, nothin' is gonna get ya." he whispered against your head as you went into his room. 

His room was a nice and calming kind of dark. There were red lights around the room, giving it a nice mood lighting. His room wasn't clean, but it wasn't overly messy either. He had a desk with papers on it and a pile of crumpled up papers around the desk, a dresser with a TV on top of it and a game system. He had a laptop beside his queen sized bed. The bed had red sheets and a black comforter, with large pillows and a large body pillow.

He set you down and you curled up into a ball, softly crying. Him and Blue stood there and looked at you as you shook. They looked to each other and started to silent communicate via motions.

' _what do i do?'_

' _I DON'T KNOW!'_

' _do i...hug her?'_

' _I DON'T KNOW RED!'_

You looked to them with your tear stained face to see them motioning and it was such a sight to see that you started to laugh. They stared at you and you kept laughing. You were having a panic attack and laughing, you don't know why you found it so funny, maybe it was your brain trying to calm you down? You patted the bed and they looked to each other and then crawled on either side of you. They didn't touch you but watched you curiously. 

You curled against both of them and looked at no where in particular, Blue was at your back and Red was in front of you. None of you moved for a moment, till someone started to run their fingers through your hair. It was smooth and calming, when you looked, you saw it was Red, a dusting of red on his cheekbones. You then felt something rubbing your back, automatically knowing it was Blue who was trying to comfort you. 

"I-I-I'm sorry.." you spoke softly and they stopped their comfort motions to look at you.

"WHY?"

"what for?"

"For b-b-breaking down.." you mumbled.

Red scoffed at you and shook his head. Blue made the same shaking motion.

"ain't nothin' to be sorry for, everyone breaks from time to time." Red mumbled, petting you softly again.

"HE IS RIGHT, SOMETIMES MY BROTHER HAS FITS TOO, I GIVE HIM LOTS OF THINGS HE LIKES WHEN THAT HAPPENS! I DON'T KNOW YOU WELL ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU THINGS YOU LIKE SO I WAS AT A LOSS." Blue rushed to say, patting your back softly.

"O-oh, well, I like this, being surrounded by people who care.." you trailed off.

Blue and Red looked to each other, nodded and pressed closer to you, it was warm and surprisingly comfortable considering they were both skeletons. You cried some more softly. You all stayed like that till you felt the static that you came to know as magic enter Red's room.

"hey red have you seen y/n and blue we can't-" the low voice stopped mid sentence to see your skeletal cuddle pile.

"now sans, its not what ya think pal..." Red fumbled over his words as he looked to Sans whose smile tightened at him. Red and Blue had both now sat up to face him while you laid there.

"oh it's not now, is it?" he replied, you felt your spine tingle at the words. 

"WE PROMISE SANS, Y/N WAS CRYING!" Blue retaliated and you felt the static of magic start to dissipate.

"why was she crying?" Sans asked, the bite of his tone still there.

"i don't know, but i ain't gonna pry into it if she doesn't wanna talk about it either!" Red growled at Sans, a hidden meaning behind those words that you wouldn't fully understand at the moment. 

"Guys.." you started and all three turned to you. You had sat up in the time they were talking, you rubbed your arm and bit your lower lip, looking at the bed. "No more lies, right?" you whispered, looking to Sans.

Sans nodded at you while the other two just looked to you quizzically. 

"I want everyone to be here for this, to tell you all what's going on, and how to handle me when I have a panic attack." you spoke softly, you weren't even sure if they heard you at all till they each nodded at you. 

"alright, you don't have to hide, we will help you y/n. just like you have already helped us." Sans said, sitting on the bed and resting a hand upon yours. You don't really understand what he meant by that, but you nodded. You felt that his words were true, that they wouldn't abandoned you. You felt it in your SOUL. Now you just had to tell everyone else, and hope they had the same sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https : / / www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon  
> Or you can go here -> http:/ /hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is updated every Saturday, even if I post a bonus chapter in the week!!
> 
> Now for the poll!! I want date ideas of what YOU would like!! Pick a skeleboi or multiboi, and make a date!! If you like someones date idea then say so! This poll will be open till wed! 9/12!!
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!
> 
> ALSO!! This will be deleted later, BUT, there is a hurricane headed my way! I do not know if it will effect the future update for this story, but I am letting you be aware now!! Thank you for your time!!


	5. A light and a star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the mysterious phone call?  
> You tell the boys about some dark things.  
> What will they think of you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments!  
> I enjoyed seeing the date ideas a few of you threw my way!  
> They will probably be used in later chapters!  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> WARNING!! THERE IS A MENTION OF DARK THINGS SUCH AS STALKING AND VIOLENCE! PLEASE BE WARNED!!

As you waited for everyone, you stayed in Red's room with Red and Sans while Blue went to do who knows what. Red gave you his body pillow, grumbling something about it helps him when he is troubled or whatever. Sans grinned at him but said nothing, he had his own pillow like that after all, so he can't make fun of him for this.

Blue came up a while later, about an hour or so, with a large smile, well, larger than usual.

"EVERYONE IS ALMOST HOME! SO COME ON DOWNSTAIRS TO THE LIVING ROOM!!" he grinned and bounded off again. You were about to hand Red the pillow when he pushed it back towards you. You looked at him confused and he was sweating a bit and blushed deeply.

"if it's makin' ya feel safe right now, hold on ta it fer now. just give it back before bed." he grumbled and walked out of his room. You looked to Sans who just smiled and shrugged, offering a hand to help you off the bed. You smile sweetly at him and grab hold, he lifted you off easily and you stumble into him slightly. He puts you up right and ruffles your hair, letting you go ahead of him while he closes up Red's room.

As you walked down the stairs to the living room you could feel your anxiety starting to return. Those windows, he could see into them, what if he found you? What if he would try to break in? It's why you wanted to wait for everyone to be there. So you could feel some semblance of protection. Your world that you built back up had been shattered by a measly phone call. When you got down the stairs though, you noticed it was a bit dark, you were confused cause it wasn't even fully sundown yet till you saw the living room and thought you were gonna cry again.

Blue was standing in the living room with the proudest smile one could have as you looked at the windows of the living room. They were no longer there. Well, they were still there of course, but he had covered them with black sheets of paper, the only bits of light that came through were from the tiny holes he poked in them, making the whole thing look like the night sky, he even stuck some glow stars and planets on the paper. You dropped down and hid your face in the pillow, willing yourself not to cry.

"I'M SORRY!! DO YOU NOT LIKE IT?!" he rushed to your side and was a bit frantic at your response. When you shook your head and hugged him tightly, abandoning the pillow for a moment, he stumbled a bit and became very flustered. "Y-Y-YOU SAID EARLIER YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE NEAR EXPOSED WINDOWS SO...SO I MADE THIS IN THE TIME WE WERE WAITING F-FOR THE OTHERS!!" Blue stammered slightly but you were just holding him tightly. It was such a big thing to you and he went out of his way to do something that would put you at ease. It was incredibly sweet. You pulled back and he smiled at you, you smiled right back at him.

"Thank you Blue, this is so nice of you to do, I really mean it!" you grinned and smooched his cheek bone. His entire face went a glow and you swore you saw stars in his eyes. He became a stammering and giggly mess and sat you on the couch and excused himself, running, very quickly, up the stairs. Sans could only chuckle but Red looked a little put off and you looked at his agitated face as he sat down. Handing the pillow back to you, which you gratefully took. 

"Red, you okay?" you asked a bit.

"yeah i'm fine.." he grumbled. Sans however, got the most shit eating grin he could have as he leaned against the wall. Red glared at him, in a 'I dare you to fuckin' say something' kind of way.

"he's bein' pouty cause you haven't given him a thank you smooch." Sans shrugged as he dodged a bone that shot up through the floor, laughing at the antics. Red was blushing and slightly sweating and flipped his hood up to hide his embarrassed face. You giggled softly and pushed it down and before he could complain, you gave him a small peck on his cheek bone as well. He went agape and poofed in front of you. Sans could only laugh more as he sat beside you, arms on the back of the couch. You giggled as well, they were only thank you kisses after all.

"You want one too?" you asked teasingly to the blue clad skeleton. He only laughed more and shook his head.

"if anyone deserves a thank you smooch its you. things have been much calmer with you around." he sighed softly, staring at the make shift stars in the living room. You blushed softly, you didn't think you did that much, sure, ya had to put a couple of them in time out every now and again, but it wasn't that big of a deal really.

"I didn't do anything that special.." you started but he held a hand up and gazed at you.

"listen kid, you have put grown damn skeleton monsters who have magic, in time out corners. including myself i might add." he winked at you, playfully stucking out his tongue at you. You giggled at the memory of a week or so back. Him and Red were fighting over something dumb, like, really dumb. It was about delivery of puns or something. You put them in corners and told them to shut up for five minuets so you could hear yourself think. Then you told a lame joke and everyone laughed. 

"the house has been a lot more peaceful with you, and you have only been here what, maybe a month? point is, we like havin' ya around. your a real sweet person." he finished looking at the ceiling. You went back to hugging the pillow tightly, thoughts dancing in your head. While Sans looked at you via his peripheral vision. What could make such a sweet person go into this kind of state? Who wounded you so bad that you didn't want to be around windows? He started to reach for you when the door was flung open.

"BROTHER!! WE ARE HOME!" Papyrus shouted. Sans chuckled softly and called out to him, telling the two that came in to come into the living room. They came in and wondered at the state of the living room, but ignored it in favor of talking to you about their day. You communicated well with them. Edge noted you had his brothers pillow, but chose to stay quiet about it, excusing himself to go and retrieve his sibling. The others slowly filed in as well over time. 

Stretch came back from fixing some computers at Black's company. So him, Black, and Rus came in at the same time.

"WHY DOES OUR LIVING ROOM LOOK LIKE THIS?" Black questioned and started to go to rip it off. You tensed and started to say something when Rus grabbed him. 

"UNHAND ME YO-" he was cut off when he realized that his brother wasn't staring at him. He looked to you and saw your body language, your face, your  _fear._ He rubbed the back of his skull and sighed, sitting on the edge of the couch. "WHATEVER..." he mumbled, not looking at you. You nodded at Rus, a silent thank you to the tall skeleton. He smiled and plopped down on the floor by his brother, relaxing his back against the couch.

You look around to all of them and smile, Blue, Red, and Edge finally came downstairs and sat down. You sighed softly and stood up, your back to all of them for a moment as you gathered your thoughts. They needed to know, you should have told them from the beginning, you should have been up front, but no, you didn't think you needed to bring it up. You raked your fingers through your hair and slowly turned back towards them. They were all staring at you, but giving you the time and space you needed to sort yourself out. You smiled at them warmly, and some of them offered smiles in return. 

"So uhm...I know that this is sudden and, weird, but I think you all deserve to know what happened." your voice was shaky but no one moved to talk over you. "I had an..episode, a panic attack if you will," you continued and those who knew the feeling looked at you a bit sadder, those who have seen what is does to their loved ones looked at you with pity. "I got a phone call from someone who knew me and it, sent me into it."

"an old boyfriend?" Sans asked quietly and it was all you could do to hold back a bit of nervous laughter as you shook your head side to side. You started to scratch at your arm nervously and looked to the floor. What brought you back out was a hand that clasped around yours. When you looked to its owner, you saw Black, who looked to your arm that was turning red with scratches, and then away from you.

"Don't Do That, It's Okay..." his voice was so calm and quiet, he didn't let go of your hand either. It wasn't rough, he was holding your hand delicately, like a flower. You could pull away if you even wanted to his touch was so light, but you didn't. You needed some support. Blue came on the other side to hold your other hand, nodding for you to continue.

"If it was an old boyfriend, my life would probably be a lot easier. No, it, he is a stalker." your voice was quiet as you felt your tears well up and you looked down not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. Which was probably a good thing cause all but two of the skeleton boys eyes darkened, nothing being in their dark gazes. 

"A STALKER?!" Papyrus shouted, bringing everyone out of wherever their thoughts took them. You nodded slowly and Blue wiped your tears away with his bandanna. 

"Yes, I don't know who he is, or how he keeps getting my number. He has been around for a good three years now." you were shaking as you spoke about it. You could feel your knees were gonna give out when someone scooped you up. When you looked up you saw Edge. His face was a pure and menacing scowl, you knew it wasn't meant for you, but it made you no less frightened. He set you on the couch by Papyrus and Stretch, who scooted closer to you in a form of protection from whatever demons seemed to be plaguing you. You smiled at them and continued.

"I am terrified of open windows when I get like this, cause I feel like he is watching me through them like he did long ago. He would leave me odd gifts, some were pleasant, but still got thrown away, some were not pleasant and got sent to the police." you shuddered at the memory of finding a dead bird with a note attached saying 'Date No one'. You felt a bit nauseous and Stretch offered you a honey flavored hard candy. You smiled and took the candy eagerly. Black looked to the paper covering the windows and then to you, a small look of apology in his face but it was gone as fast as it was there.

"The terrifying thing, that lead me to my parents, and eventually to here is that he broke in once." you were quiet as you stared at the ground. You could feel the static of magic ebbing back and forth against your skin. You knew the guys were not handling this well. You sighed softly as you continued, "He broke in while I was sleeping, I woke up to glass shattering and someone above me. My fight or flight activated and well, I fought. Took my lamp on my nightstand and slammed it on his head." you pity laughed at yourself and heard a snort from someone else. Guess they thought it was funny too.

"However he just, didn't budge, and when I tried to run, he slammed me against the floor, he told me he loved me, couldn't live without me, and he sliced my stomach." you lifted your shirt a bit to show the scar along the side of your stomach. The boys winced and looked at you with sympathy. It was fairly long but you were lucky he wanted you living, so said the police at least. "Thankfully cause he wasn't quiet about his break in, the police came quickly since I had been reporting everything I could. He ran and they still haven't been able to catch him." you shuddered at the memory and Red handed you the body pillow you abandoned earlier, you smiled and hugged it closely.

"so that's why you took this job, another town, house in the country side, no one knows ya. i don't blame ya in the slightest." Sans said after a moment. His sockets were closed, willing himself to calm down.

"fucker better think twice before comin' here." Red growled.

"LANGUAGE!" Papyrus shouted, Red only shrugged.

"he's right though, we won't let nothin' happen to her.." Rus was quiet, his gaze focused on nothing in particular.

"HE WOULD BE A FOOL TO COME HERE!" Black shouted, his eyes a glow with rage.

"he would have a  **b a d  t i m e** , if he tried." Stretch's voice dropped an octave for a split second before he pinched the bridge above his nasal cavity. 

"HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY?" Edge asked you and you nodded. You were crying, but it was a happy sort of cry. You were surrounded by folks who wanted to protect you and you could only feel warmth from them. It was more than you could ever ask for. You were afraid that with a problem like this you would be kicked out. Yet here they were, going out of their way to protect you. Those closest to you, Stretch and Papyrus mainly, pulled you into a group hug, which you happily accepted. 

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Blue shouted and stood in front of everyone. Everyone looked at him with varying amounts of confusion and you could only giggle.

"You have been having a lot of good ones today Blue, so lets hear it." you encouraged him with a smile and he grinned.

"MWEH HEH HEH! LET'S ORDER IN FOOD, LET'S DRINK, AND LET'S PLAY SOME GAMES!! MARIO PARTY! SMASH! UNO! KARAOKE! THE WHOLE THING! LET'S PARTY!!" his eyes were alight with mischief as he looked to everyone in the room.

"eh, could be fun." Red answered.

"A PARTY SOUNDS GREAT!" Papyrus bounced a bit.

"good idea bro." Stretch smiled.

"I WILL ORDER THE FOOD." Edge said, pulling out his phone already.

"sounds cool." Rus closed his eyes to the commotion.  

"I WILL PROCURE THE GAMES!" Black left to rush upstairs to grab the various games.

"you know, I don't think we have had a party in a long time. you really do bring the best out in us." Sans said quietly as he watched everyone run around to prep things. You looked at him and smiled.

"I don't think I am that great." you said quietly.

"i beg to differ again, you are like a light, a star, heh," he grinned and looked over at you, you tilted your head at him curiously. "guess i found your new nickname, for me at least." 

"What?" you asked, your mind raced at what he could call you, anything would probably be better than kitten. Even though you were kinda warming up to that name.

"starlight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https://www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon  
> Or you can go here -> http://hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is updated every Saturday, even if I post a bonus chapter in the week!!
> 
> Writing Red's dialog is hard for me and idk why, I love him to pieces but I just cant pin how I wanna do his accent!!  
> Also yay I finally got to why this fic is called Starlight~ woo~
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!


	6. Party Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time!!  
> Try not to go overboard reader!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank FireflyKisses for one of the song recommendations for the boys and also to her streaming amazing music which helped me pick two other songs for them! She is the reason three of these boys have songs, bless her. Go check out her fic on here called The Priestess and the Soul Guardians! It's pretty amazing ;3
> 
> Also, wow almost 1000 hits!? I am super flattered!! The amount of support makes me wanna keep going!
> 
> And Happy Anniversary Undertale!! 
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME IF THE LINKS DONT WORK!! THANK YOU!!!

You were told to relax since you did most the stuff for the house already, so you took them up on the offer quickly. While everyone else went to make the preparations. You did what they told you to go do, relax, and maybe change clothes. Which sounded like an absolutely heavenly idea. You left to go upstairs into your room and to your shower. You shed your clothes and turned the water on to your desired temperature, you pressed play on your little speaker set you set up in the bathroom letting the first [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcKha_9spIc) play as you stepped into the shower, letting the water wash away all your anxieties. You grabbed your favorite shampoo and worked it in a slow lather through your hair, letting your favorite smell wrap around you. 

You stepped out and towel dried yourself wrapping it around your body tightly. You brushed through your hair and stepped out of your bathroom and into your room, immediately wishing you didn't. Your guest was probably equally as mortified. Sans stood there, his eye lights locked with your eyes. His face was now a beacon of blue. You had forgot to close the door to your room in your anxiety ridden stupor. He just, slowly reached for your door, not looking away for a moment, and just, slowly closed your door, right before he did, he took the quickest of sweeps across your body. You face felt hot as he shut the door. 

"sorry..." he said through the door and then you heard a flurry of steps going away from your door. You groaned and sat on your floor covering your face with your hands. This was probably, hands down, the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you. The gods had some mercy on you for your towel held tightly to your body so, hurrah for small victories. However, things were going to be a bit, awkward for awhile. Hopefully alcohol and games would clear that away quickly. 

You finished getting dressed, a stars tank top, some black high waist shorts, and some ombre leggings that were a night sky that had trees on the bottoms of them. You finished drying your hair, applying your usual deodorant when a knock at the door came. 

"Hold on a minuet!" you shouted and walked over to it and smiling at Papyrus who waved at you. "Hey Pap, how is party stuff comin' along?" you asked.

"WE ARE PRETTY MUCH DONE! WE ARE WAITING FOR THE FOOD BUT WE WOULD LIKE TO GO AHEAD AND GET STARTED WITH GAMES, AND JAPES!" he grinned offering his hand to you. You were flattered, taking his hand in your own he led you down the stairs talking about the types of games they had. The types of drinks Sans and Red got from their friend. All kinds of things. "BY THE WAY!" he stopped at the top of the last staircase that led to the living room and you tilted your head at him. He leaned down to whisper something to you, a cheshire grin spread on your face and you nodded at him. He chuckled and the two of you continued down the stairs to your very vocal roommates. 

Red was bringing in the last box of alcohol in, almost running into you before he blipped to behind you, "sorry kitten!" he called behind him as he walked to the dinning room. You giggled softly and walked to the living room with Papyrus. Black, Blue and Stretch were hooking up the various systems, the couch and stuff had been pushed back a bit, the paper Blue put up was still on the windows which made you smile. 

"SO HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU WANTING TO PLAY FIRST?" Black asked, his sockets were on you and you shuffled over, looking over the games. You smiled remembering a game from your college days. You picked up the case for Mario Kart and smiled. 

"We can make it more challenging." you smiled and the others looked at you quizzically. "We drive around, however you have to be at a full stop when you are drinking, and whoever crosses the finish line first wins, regardless of place, however your beer has to be finished before you cross." you grinned and heard a dark chuckle behind you.

"that sounds fun as hell kitten." Red grinned wide, mischief in his eyes. Some of the others nodded and smiled. "can we raise the stakes a little?" he asked and you tilted your head in confusion. "winner gets a kiss on the cheek from you." 

"What do I get if I win?" you asked, you were getting into the spirit of the challenge, you were pretty damn good at Mario Kart after all. Red looked down right surprised that you were taking him up on this at all.

"uh..what would you want?" he asked, a bit of sweat dripping down his skull when you got the most evil smile on your face. 

"Well, I guess it depends on who plays, I may have an idea for all of you." your laugh was downright evil. Some boys were shocked, others were turned on, some had some conflicting feelings. However the gauntlet was thrown down and you were not backing down. After setting up the tourney, with everyone it was time to get down to the fight!

Black and Rus were up first surprisingly, it was odd to see them fighting for this, they fought valiantly. Mutt decided to chug his beer at the beginning. Black drank his in spurts, making sure he was ahead as much as possible, then chugging his when Rus finished his beer. It was a close call, but Black won in the end, declaring his victory. Rus shrugged, taking his loss with pride, going to go get him another drink.

Next up was Black and Sans, and they were dancing around each other, they were down right ruthless to each other actually. Who knew Sans had it in him? 

"DID YOU LEAVE A BANANA PEEL UNDER THE ITEM BOX?!"

"yup."

You giggled softly, but you suppose Sans had an edge that he hadn't drank yet either. So he was able to judge things a bit better, which gave him the win in the end. Black stomped his foot and said that he cheated somehow, which promptly made you sit his ass in the designated time out corner for being a sore loser. Which prompted laughter from those who had a bit of a grudge against the little tyrant. 

Next up was you and Papyrus. It was hard to go against the tall softy but your competitive spirit kicked in. He also was not very good at the game. It made it a bit too easy for a win but you gave him a nice hug anyways for being a good sport. You and him went to get some more drinks while Edge and Stretch went up next. 

"I think I am most excited for Karaoke." you mentioned to Papyrus while you two stood in the kitchen, grabbing another beer. He grabbed him some form of magical drink and nodded. 

"INDEED! IT WILL BE RATHER FANTASTIC, I AM SURE EVERYONE WILL HAVE A JOYOUS TIME." he grinned at you, you grinned back at him, a knowing joke passing between the two of you as Edge came storming in, grabbing one of the stronger liquors and pouring a drink, grumbling all the while.

"I am guessing you lost?" you asked. He huffed at you, grumbled something and stormed back out, you and Papyrus looked at each other and giggled at the edgy boy. The two of you returned to a heated battle of name calling between Red and Blue. Red was in the lead, for now. Blue being the superior gamer overtook him easily, winning by a hair. Red grumbled and like his brother went to the stash of alcohol to presumably get the stronger stuff. You giggled and saw Black still in the corner. 

"Alright Black, you can come back now, hope this wont dampen your mood for the night." you smiled at him softly and he just pouted at you, storming off. You sighed as you looked to him. You have been trying to be friendly with him for the past month but no matter what you try you are met with stubbornness, Rus told you once it's just his nature, but not even Edge was like this towards you, and he was practically the definition of a tsundere! You sighed as you sat down for the next round of battles.

Sans and you were up next. You and him were quite next and neck, Papyrus was cheering for the both of you while the rest cheered for you only. You decided that your competitive spirit was going to be a little cheeky though, and you knew exactly how to do it, an evil smile forming on your face. Sans saw this and quirked a brow bone at you while being focused on the game.

"Hey Sans," your voice was low and he stole a quick glance at you, that being your only acknowledgement that he was listening. "I hope you liked what you saw earlier." you offered him a little knowing wink. The plan worked perfectly, he turned a bright blue and he dropped his controller, his jaw dropping along with it, the moment he realized what was going on was a bit too late as you stole the win right from under him. Jumping up and cheering in victory. 

"heh...that was pretty  _cheeky_ of ya y/n." his grin was wide and tight as he stood up and shook your hand in good nature. You grinned right back at him.

"It was a pretty  _busty_ move I must admit." you giggled and then the two of you broke into fits of laughter. Only you two would get the jokes but that was fine with you two, a good inside joke was nice to have after all. As you two laughed, Stretch and Blue started their race. You were expecting Stretch to just let his brother win, you were shocked though when he was beating Blue though. They were so close that it wasn't until the final tally that anyone knew who won. Stretch won by a tenth of a second. Blue groaned and pouted for a moment but then patted his brother affectionately. 

"MWEH HEH HEH, NO HARD FEELINGS BROTHER, I AM GLAD YOU GAVE IT YOUR ALL!" he beamed and his brother looked just as shocked at his actions as you were. "MISS Y/N ITS YOUR TURN, BEAT MY BROTHER AND TAKE THE CROWN OF VICTORY!!" he grinned. Guess he was a little sore over losing after all. You nodded though and took your seat beside Stretch.

You two grinned at each other and began the race of your life. You decided to chug the beer at the beginning, normally you paced yourself but this was the last race, it needed to count. Stretch was doing the same, but you finished just a bit faster, thanks college, and rocketed off. Stretch followed quickly after, you two went back and forth, throwing shells, drifting off each other, using the items at your disposal as best you could. Everyone was so quiet as you two raced, or you were just so focused that you didn't notice anyone's voices. It was the last lap and you were trailing behind him, you were sure you were going to lose, till you heard the classic noise. You slowed down and he looked at you funny, till he realized too little too late. He got blue shelled.

"GET BLUE SHELLED!!" you shouted, taking the win for yourself. An eruption of cheers rang around you. Stretch offered his hand but you opened your arms for a good natured hug. He took it with a smile and you gave him a pat. 

"Now for my prize." you practically purred at this. It's why you fought so hard after all. The others looked at you, some looked uncomfortable, some looked relaxed. "I am going to claim my prize from Red," Red looked at you with that pervy grin, till you continued that is, "Sans," Sans tilted his head to the side in confusion, and Red's grin dropped, "Stretch," He looked down at you with suspicions, "and Rus." Rus winked at you and you rolled your eyes at him. "You are each going to have a day with me, and we are going to clean your damn rooms!" you glared at each of them.

For the past month they had vehemently denied you access into cleaning their rooms, so did Black but you have seen his room, its clean as heck. You knew those rooms were probably dirty as all get out by any indication from their brothers, and the fact that you have seen Red's room now. They all looked like you had punched them.

"YOU AGREED TO THE BET! SO YOU BETTER UPHOLD IT RED!!" Edge growled at his brother and Red winced, but nodded slowly, the others followed and you clapped your hands, signaling that that was that. You all put on some tunes as you all went to the next game, which was Uno.

It was quite the stand off between you and Rus, you both had been going back and forth with one card each. You had a blue card left, he had two cards. You just needed him to lay down a blue, that's all. You felt yourself sweat a bit, he laid down his card and you thought you were going to flip the table. A draw four. How DARE he! You growled at him and he gave you a lazy wink and a lick of his golden fang. You grumbled and took your four cards as he chuckled at you. Surprisingly though, Papyrus won the game. The others were so focused on you and Rus he stole the win out from everyone. Which ended up in a fit of laughter from those more prone to laughing. 

"HEY HEY! WANNA DO KARAOKE NEXT?" Blue asked. You nodded and he jumped off the floor quickly, leaving the others to clean up the cards while he set up everything. You all sat down with your drinks on the couch, you and Papyrus were also pretty eager for this, especially with the plan you two had in mind. You and him had been going slow on the drinks for a reason after all. Blue finished the set up and tapped the mic, which made sounds at his tapping. "WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST?" he asked, he was bouncing foot to foot but slowly deflated when no one was rising to the stage. He started to pout a bit. Rus sighed softly and got up. 

"i'll go, why not." he patted Blue on the head and entered in his [song.](https://youtu.be/LmWBphAf72g) The beat started and it was slow and rhythmic as he picked up the mic and rose it to his face. 

"Tell me pretty lies, Look me in the face, Tell me that you love me, Even if its fake.." his voice was low as he swayed his hips in tune with the rhythm, snapping his fingers to the beat of the song. He stared at you and you couldn't pry your eyes away from him. He continued the song bouncing his body lazily to the slow beat of the music. Walking along with it.

"'Cause i have hella feelings for you, I act like I don't fucking care, 'Cause I'm so fucking scared..." he seemed to trail at those words for a beat of a moment, and you saw something flicker in his eyes, but you just, couldn't place it as he then turned away from you as he bounced to the beat of the song back to the karaoke area again, the song was slowly ending as he said the last lines of the song.

"I'm only a fool for you, But I don't fucking care, At all, Oh." his voice was quiet and low as he finished the song, the melody slowly dying as he put the mic away. He walked back to the couch and plopped down, sipping on his drink.

"Wow Rus! You are an amazing singer!" you grinned at him and he blushed lightly in response, giving you a soft nod. 

"WHO WANTS TO GO NEXT?" Blue asked. Papyrus was about to get up but Stretch beat him up there. Blue bounced, excited his brother was taking some form initiative. He only grinned in response as he keyed in his [song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KEsC1Jt2Y8) The beat was upbeat and a countdown started, Stretch's stance was relaxed as the song started up, his foot tapping along.

"You know that he trusts you, And I know that he loves you, But somehow you convinced me again.." his voice was just as low, but yet still a bit higher than Rus's own tone, he took his hand out of his pocket as he swayed to the song, his eyes on you, much like how Rus stared at you, but it was very different. Like, he was openly trying to convey something to you that you weren't quite understanding.

"Your heart's a vine that I've bled trying to climb, Yeah, You're making a ruin of me.." he was now closer to you, as he sang, the smell of honey and smoke coming off of him as you watched intently.

"Like a knife in the woods, Yeah, You hunt down the good in me.." his eye contact was intense, he turned around and as he got to the crescendo of the song he dropped to his knees to deliver the long note that came at the end, the sound of the hurt in his voice made your heart rush. He slowly got up as the song ended and he placed the mic back on the stand.

You and Blue clapped, the others looked at him and he shrugged at them, a light orange blush on his face. 

"got a bit intense there at the end." he sipped at his drink.

"It was fantastic Stretch!" you grabbed his arm and were a bit star struck by him. He rubbed the back of his skull and smiled shyly.

"heh, ya think that was intense, ya ain't seen nothin'" Red grinned and waltzed up to the mic, keying in his song. He shed off his jacket as the [beat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GA1Sm3tvS0c) started.

"You can have the sound of a thousand voices calling your name.." his voice was deep and rough, its tone rumbled in your chest and you thought you were going to stop breathing for a hot second there. The tone of the song was dark and deep, and as he sang he had a look of knowing, for what you didn't know, but you were captivated by this man nonetheless.

"You can be an angel of mercy or give into hate.." he stared deep into you, you didn't notice as you were staring right back at him, but a couple of the other boys tensed up a bit, staring hard at Red. A knowing look passing between them all. He didn't notice, nor care though, he continued to stare right at you.

"No one gets out alive, Every day is do or die, The one thing you leave behind Is how did you love, How did you love?" he bounced as he sang, his head shaking side to side as he sang the chorus, like the song was his entire being, it made your heart race as you watched him.

"This ain't no cross to carry, We are the judge and jury, We are the judge and jury.." his eyes looked sad as he sang these words, you don't know why, you wanted to reach out to him, something in your heart pulled at you, his eyes looked a bit more tired than usual. As your thoughts wandered, a few boys looked away, their jaws clenched ever slightly as Red continued this song that touched them a bit more than they would have liked.

"How did you love, How did you love?" he panted the last bits of the song, his skull was sweating with magic as he collapsed to his knees. You were about to get up to check on him when he looked to you and gave you a wink. You pouted at him and sat back down.

"told ya, ya ain't seen nothin' yet." he chuckled, putting the mic back and grabbing his jacket. He noted the stares of the others, those knowing looks. He was going to get a talking to later probably, but you were none the wiser.

"You were pretty right on that, that was tense! I felt the beat in my heart." you touched the area above your heart, it was still fluttering with the intense beat of the song. Red grinned and took a large swig of his drink. You would hopefully never know how much that song hit close to home for some of those in this room.

"WELL THEN LETS BRING IT BACK TO SOME HAPPY TIMES!"  Blue grinned as he bound his way up to the 'stage'. He was all grins as he keyed in a code. The [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnNZnJ-WSiU) began but you didn't recognize it at all. Blue grabbed the mic quickly and sung his little heart out.

"Do those stars at night back at home, Shine on ever bright, Do they disappear, Like a waterfall, Tell it all, Under here.." his usual loud tone dropped down but was still so bright and cheerful as he sang to you, grabbing you up from the couch as he sang, dancing around you and you couldn't help but giggle and dance with him.

"I'm not terribly occupied, Just up workin' for a dream, And if you're frozen out by the tide, Bundle up in here, we'd... Warm up faster, you and I!!" He did a cute little pose and then spun you around, when you got a little dizzy he grabbed you by the waist as he finished up his song, his eye sockets leveled with your eyes as he sang the last notes.

"And if you're up on your own, Without a cozy place to go, Come close sightseer, So if you're gonna fall, Come and crawl, Under here." he grinned at you and you felt yourself flush at his gaze as the song ended. You blinked and realized his hand was still on your waist and you laughed a bit and slid out from his touch and clapped at him. He gave a little bow and replaced the mic.

"I have never heard that song before! It was so cute!" you were being honest, you had never heard that song before, it was a really nice song, and Blue's voice fit with it very well.

"MWEH HEH HEH, THANK YOU MISS Y/N! ME AND NAPSTA WORKED ON IT BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND A LONG TIME AGO. HE SAID HE WANTED MY VOICE FOR THIS SONG AND I WAS HAPPY TO OBLIGE!" he puffed out his chest in pride and you giggled, sitting with him back on the couch.

"HEH, THAT WAS NOTHING! BEHOLD MY GREAT VOICE!" Black got up to the machine and typed in his song, roughly grabbing the mic, he grinned as strings in the [song,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23nqoQ5PBi8) started. He jumped into the song, his voice was rough and low, not like Red's per say, but it held its tone well and it made you shudder.

"They're all around me, circling like vultures; They wanna break me and wash away my colors. WASH AWAY MY COLORS!" he jumped to the song rocking his body up and down like he was headbanging, jumping to the chorus. 

"Take me high and I'll sing, Oh you make everything okay, We are one in the same, Oh you take all of the pain away, Save me if I become, My demons..." he looked at you in an odd way, like he was pleading with you, wanting you to understand some form of hidden meaning, but you only looked at him confused. He scoffed as the second verse picked up low and quiet.

"I need your help, I can't fight this forever, I know you're watching, I can feel you out there.." he was shaking a bit, his sockets wide as he rocked to the music, his body moving with the rhythm you didn't know he had.

"I need a savior to heal my pain, When I become my worst enemy, The enemy..." his voice died down and he closed his sockets for a moment, a shudder running through him, he had dropped to one knee. You looked to Rus who in turn looked at you, he didn't understand either but you both jumped when the beat picked back up and he jumped up and startled the both of you as he jumped in time with the song. Singing his heart out. The song ended and he was out of breath. 

No one moved, it was so unexpected. Rus clapped though, and you followed, Black grinned in triumph and bowed at them all.

"as expected of m'lord, astounding as always." Rus said to his brother, taking another swig from his drink.

"OF COURSE, NOTHING LESS FROM ME!" he let out a boisterous laugh and you heard a scoff, Edge walked up and typed into the machine. The [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Trw1WiXjs0Q) started slow and Edge took his time to get ready in the time it took for the song to start up. Grabbing the mic slowly, the vocals began and you felt a straight up chill go down your spine as he sang.

"I've begun to realize, That whenever I am with you, You deliver me from the pain in my life.." he down at you and you smiled, thinking he probably meant from Pap's terrible cooking. He grinned back as the song continued, his large boot stomping to the rhythm.

"Been betrayed too many times, Didn't think I would ever recover, That it'd haunt me for the rest of my life.." he got a sad look that crossed his features for half a second before it was gone again as the song continued. Red winced a bit and looked away though. He didn't think the Boss would pick a song so personal, then again, everyone else was so it stood to reason he would too he supposed. Red looked to you as you watched his brother. You had no idea how much mending your strong attitude has brought to the rougher of the four, and he hoped you never would.

"Made me reborn and refined, Rebuilt from inside and we both know why, 'Cause you're mine..." as he sang the 'mine' his tone dropped low and he towered over you. It made you shudder again as he stared at you with such intensity, you thought you might be crushed under it. 

"I knew I could be whole if you were mine, I'll vanquish any foe because you're mine, I can regain control because you're mine, I can take over the world because you're mine, Mine." he knelt down to you, grasping your hand as he sang the last of the song, you quickly became flustered, as did he when he realized what he had done. He turned a shade of red and scrambled to put the mic back, going to the corner to sulk and drink his drink.

"Y/N!" Papyrus saved you from fumbling when he stood beside you and offered his hand and a cheeky wink. You nodded and the two of you went up together. Everyone became very confused as you giggled and he keyed in the song. You each grabbed a headset mic instead of the usual microphone. Then the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RI-HOQ27QEM) began and you smiled at him even more.

"You know I want you, It's not a secret I try to hide, I know you want me, So don't keep saying our hands are tied.." Papyrus began the song, his tone wasn't like the original singer sure, but his tone was just as pleasing as you and him circled each other, the practiced dance steps guiding each other.

"It's up to you, and it's up to me, No one can say what we get to be, So why don't we rewrite the stars?" Papyrus twirled you around and you flitted away, his long stride going up behind you, the two of you swaying and you spun around him and smiled as your part came up.

"You think it's easy, You think I don't want to run to you, But there are mountains, And there are doors that we can't walk through.." now you weren't like the star that sung this part either, but damnit, you had sung lots of lullabies to kids, so it was pretty in tune if you say so yourself, you touched Papyrus's arms fleetingly as you danced with each other, his focus on you, and yours on his. If you could see the look on everyone's faces though, you would lose all concentration. 

"No one can rewrite the stars, How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart, And I'm not the one you were meant to find..." you danced away from him again, he came back to you, sliding his gloved hands down your arms in practiced rhythm as you sang. All eye sockets were on the two of you, all in different ranges of disbelief.

"All I want is to fly with you, All I want is to fall with you, So just give me all of you.." as the two of you began to sing together in harmony, he grabbed your waist from behind, lifting you in the air, you bent a bit backwards, the tops of your heads touching a bit as he slowly spun around. You got a look at everyone and smiled at them as the song continued.

"How do we rewrite the stars?, Say you were made to be mine?, Nothing can keep us apart..." as you both continued he slowly dropped you down, hooking his arm around one of your legs, spinning you around as the climax of the song was sung between you. He let you down as it slowed down and you stepped away from him, he reached for you.

"You know I want you, It's not a secret I try to hide, But I can't have you, We're bound to break and my hands are tied." the last part you sung was quiet, and you turned your head away from everyone as the song came to its close. Then you and Papyrus busted into laughter, setting your headsets down quickly and ran to hug and jump together as you completed your song together. You two were ecstatic.

"wha...how...but...HUH?!" Red was flabbergasted but was the only one who could even form any form of words. They two of you laughed some more.

"Papyrus heard me singing one day when he came home early in my first week here, he knew the musical and we found out that we are musical nerd buddies, and being musical nerds we decided that we could try to make choreography for our current favorite musical." you grinned.

"METTATON HELPED OUT TOO, HE THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE AND HELPED US WALK THROUGH IT VIA VIDEO CALL!" Papyrus posed proudly.

"We have been working on it whenever we got free time, each time we tell you guys we were doing dancing exercise, most of you didn't want to join, Blue joined a couple times, but that was during the times we were practicing our solo steps." you giggled softly and Blue had an 'A-ha' moment that got him out of the stupor. You and Papyrus high fived each other. 

"WE GOTTA SHOW METTATON ONE DAY! I AM SURE HE WOULD LIKE TO SEE OUR HARD WORK!" Papyrus was extremely happy at the perfectly executed moves you two did. You nodded and the two of you walked to the couch. You then looked to Sans who seemed to be getting a bit bashful. 

"Sans, your the last one left, you gonna sing something?" you asked. Your face was flushed and your breathing was labored. He nodded softly and stepped up, putting in a little usb into the machine. The [melody](http://hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/post/178053712843/hyrulessongkeeper-so-i-was-messing-around-with) began and it put you off a smidge cause you weren't expecting this kind of song from Sans, it was quite upbeat but slow. He blushed a deep blue and grabbed the headset mic and put it on. He tapped his foot to the beat and took an inhale of breath, looking directly at you.

"I'm not giving up, No I'm letting go, And it's so dark outside, I'm gonna make it glow.." his voice was low and you felt your stomach do a little flip. It was that kind of baritone that made your hair stand on end and give you goosebumps, he grabbed your hand and lifted you to him, wrapping his arm around your waist as he danced with you to the beat.

"I don't care what they say, I'll keep on reaching for my, Hopes and dreams..." he spun you around slowly, his eyes never looking away from you. You felt other stares to, they felt like daggers been thrown his way.

"Can't we stop, This pointless war, Back to how, It was before.." his tone was dropping off as he lowered his head to you, looking deep into your eyes the song coming to a slow stop. As it ended he lifted back up and ruffled your hair. Setting the headset back with the other microphones. 

"That was...amazing, Sans." you were a bit breathless still, damn you needed some water.

"i wrote that with napsta awhile ago," he shrugged, Blue looked like he was about to say something but was tugged on by his brother who shook his head. You were focused on Sans though so you didn't see the silent exchange.

"It was really nice, I need to meet Napsta if he writes such amazing songs." you grinned.

Sans shrugged again and nodded, going to grab him another drink. 

You looked around your new friends, who were now chatting among themselves, especially to Papyrus since they were rather impressed by you twos performance.

How on earth did you get so lucky?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https://www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon  
> Or you can go here -> http://hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> Man those boys can sing amiright?! It was hard to pick songs, but shout out to those that helped me out!
> 
> Will reader ever truly know what those songs deeper meanings are? Who knows :D
> 
> This is updated every Saturday, even if I post a bonus chapter in the week!!
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!


	7. Some truths~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boys may be a bit drunk  
> Totally time for some truth or dare!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man! 1000 views on this!  
> I am so happy you guys like this!!  
> and as thanks! I made some art!!!  
> http://hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/post/178327018023/blue-was-standing-in-the-living-room-with-the
> 
> I hope you like it~  
> Now on with the show~

Monster alcohol, you have now come to know, is a lot more potent to humans than monsters. The thing you enjoyed the most about it though, and why you kept drinking it, was that it made you glow. You had slowed down cause the boys told you to, but the glow that flowed through you was enchanting, it made you feel magical. You poked and prodded the glow which would swirl around and the settle back down on you. Some of the boys found it adorable, some were indifferent, and some just ignored you. 

"Hey guys..." you started to giggle a bit as they all looked at you. "do you wanna play shum truth or dare?" you slurred. The others looked to each other and nodded, moving the couch a bit more to the back wall so you all could sit in a decent circle, a couple of the boys on the couch beside you. They insisted you sit on the couch in case you flopped over. You giggled as they grabbed one of the empty bottles and handed it to you. You spun the bottle and watched it go round and round and it slowed down slowly till it landed on Red.

"Alright Red, Truth or Dare?" you asked. 

"dare kitten." he smirked. You giggled and thought about it for a bit, what could you dare him to do.

"Do a hand stand!" you grinned. He laughed at you and shrugged.

"really? dat's what yer gonna dare me to do? how weak!" his sharp tooth smirk only widened and the gold tooth glinted in the light. You pouted and took back your dare and tried to think again, thinking as hard as your alcohol ridden brain as you could. 

"I know! Hug Edge!" you grinned wide as you saw him freeze in place. The two brothers look at each other. Edge glared at Red harshly and the other skeleton boys snickered quietly to each other, except a couple of them. In all the time you had been here the edgier two pairs of brothers didn't really share any sentiments with each other, ever. So this was the perfect dare for Red. Red scoffed and looked away, magical sweat forming on his skull, he was about to say he wasn't going to do it till Edge spread his arms wide.

"b-boss...?"

"GET THIS OVER WITH YOU IMBECILE! YOU WILL NOT BACK DOWN FROM A DARE AND NEITHER WILL I! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, WILL NOT ALLOW MY BROTHER TO BACK DOWN FROM SUCH A SIMPLE DARE." his voice carried a bit louder, and there was a slight bit of shake to it. Red nodded and hugged his taller brother. The hug was short, Red wrapping his arms around the waist of his younger brother, Edge hugged back and gave his brother two pats on the head till they separated just as quickly.

"awww" Sans snickered.

"shut it vanilla!" Red snarled, growling deep in his chest. Sans lifted his hands in fake surrender his smile easy going as he looked to the angry skeleton.

"it wasn't a  **hug** deal Red." Sans laughed. A couple laughed at the very bad pun, he was pretty drunk so the puns were going to be equally as bad, the rest of the room groaned in agony, including you. Red growled but sat down in his place and spun the bottle, not wanting to start anything when most of them were drunk off their asses. The bottle spun round and round, you tried to watch it but got really dizzy trying so you settled on looking at the floor beside it. The bottle slowed down, landing slowly on Rus.

"alright dog, truth or dare?" Red grinned menacingly. 

"a dare, why not, go big or go home i suppose." Rus shrugged a bit as he looked to Red.

"alright wise guy, i dare ya ta make yerself a cocktail with the three strongest alcohol we got here and drink it down." Red smirked. Rus sighed and grabbed the liquids in question. One was purple with light purple shimmer that spun around inside it. The next was a bright fiery orange and yellow, the colors dancing with each other as he poured it into the purple in his glass. The last was bright red, the boys told you it was the most potent of all them and refused to let you drink it, not knowing what it would do to you. Rus poured it in and watched the mixture of colors. He groaned softly, toasted and shot the drink past his teeth. 

Everyone watched in anticipation to see what would happen. His eyes went through the colors of the different colored drinks, he swooned a bit, grabbing a hold of the wall as his face became a deep orange. He was panting a bit, adjusting his collar ever so slightly away from his neck. His body glowed all kinds of colors. None of you could take your eyes off him. He growled low at himself, as the effects of the alcohol died down, he slowly returned to his seat, his legs wobbly. Red nodded to him, a silent acknowledgment. Rus scoffed softly and spun the bottle, covering his face with his arm. The bottle stopped on the next victim, Edge.

"I DEMAND A DARE!"

"i dare ya to give a genuine compliment to y/n" Rus grumbled, not liking the loud tone that Edge always carried. Edge laughed at the dare at first, but when he looked to you he got flustered. His face turning a shade of red. He kept opening and closing his mouth, unsure of what to say. "c'mon, it's not that hard is it?" Rus grinned, he hadn't removed his arm from his face, but you could feel the smirk. 

"HUMAN!"

"Yes Edge?" you tilted your head slightly, making him turn another shade of red.

"YOU LOOK....PLEASANT." he grumbled and looked away pouting. Everyone looked to Rus who was the judge of the compliment. He shrugged. Guess it was passable, everyone was pretty sure that Edge wouldn't be capable of saying anything better than that anyway. Edge grabbed the bottle and spun it roughly. The bottle was spinning around for a good while, till it finally slowed and settled on Papyrus who looked positively gleeful at it landing on him.

"I PICK TRUTH, SINCE IT HAS YET TO BE DONE!" Papyrus was gleaming. Edge looked a bit sad at that for a second, he regained his composure quickly though.

"FINE THEN, WHAT IS THE WILDEST THING YOU HAVE DONE, EVER?" Edge grumbled. Everyone looked to Papyrus with equal amounts of curiosity, even Sans. Papyrus had to think about this for awhile.

"MAYBE, WHEN I ATE NON MAGIC INFUSED HUMAN FOOD?" Papyrus was still pondering it, but he settled for that answer. Several of the skeleton boys shuddered and Sans looked relieved. You looked at them curiously.

"What happens if you do that?" you asked. Drunken you has no filter, and likes to ask rude questions it seems. Sans chuckled beside you, but it was Stretch who answered your question.

"well what happens is what a lot of your cartoons portray honey, it falls through." he said it so nonchalantly, you wanted to laugh, but you were trying not to. "go ahead and laugh, it was a pretty hilarious sight when we found out." he winked at you and you busted laughing. Imagining those old cartoons and replacing it with the boys you have come to know, the image was hilarious, you couldn't stop laughing. Papyrus smiled at you, leaning over to spin the bottle as your laughing fit continued. The bottle slowed as you were catching your breath, the bottle landing on little Blue. He grinned and stood up quickly, practically bouncing.

"I PICK DARE PAPYRUS!!" he grinned, looking to Papyrus expectantly. Papyrus chuckled and thought long and hard about his dare for his friend.

"I DARE YOU, TO SHOW YOUR UNDERWEAR! NYEH HEH HEH!!" Papyrus laughed in triumph. Blue shrugged at such a thing and grabbed the waist band of his pants pulling them partially down. What showed were a pair of boxer shorts that had old style joysticks printed along them and words that said 'game on' along the waist band. It was pretty cute, very him. He chuckled pulling his grey pants back up and struck a victory pose, his soft chuckle turning into a boisterous laugh as he went to spin the bottle. You giggled softly at his enthusiasm. The bottle spun slowly, landing on Black.

"I SUPPOSE I WILL INDULGE YOU TO ASK A TRUTH FROM ME." Black scoffed softly, Blue giggled wickedly. That was not the kind of laugh you were expecting out of the little Blueberry, but you guess everyone gets a little different when they drink alcohol.

"DO YOU LIKE Y/N?" Blue asked bluntly. Black sputtered and looked to you. You gave a little wave and smile at him. His face turned a shade of lavender, and he hesitated. "WELL?" Blue egged on.

"I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT...HATE HER, BUT I DON'T LIKE HER EITHER!" Black wouldn't look anyone in the face as he spun the bottle. Well, you could take that, maybe you would become friends eventually. Just gotta keep on working. You were starting to slowly doze off though, trying very hard to stay awake as the bottle landed on Sans.

"you can ask me a truth kiddo." he shrugged. Black glared at him, if looks could kill, Sans would be dead.

"FIRST, DO NOT CALL ME THAT, I AM AS OLD AS YOU! NEXT," he grinned a wicked grin, Sans became a bit suspicious, "DO YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER MAJESTY!?" 

Sans coughed on his drink, which earned quite a few laughs, including you.

"You mean Queen Toriel right Black?" you asked, now intrigued.

"INDEED HUMAN! THE VERY SAME!"

"i-i-i uhmm..." Sans was a deep shade of blue, his whole face was a glow. "me and tori aren't like that," he got out and Black shook his head.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I ASKED!" 

"n-no."

"YOU DON'T?"

"no."

The exchange was quick and the two glared at each other as Sans spun the bottle. You let out a small yawn as you watched the bottle, slowly wobbling and leaning on Stretch, your eyes were getting heavy, you slowly shut them, dozing off soundly. Sans smiled and gave a small flick of his hand, the bottle glowed a soft blue as it landed on Stretch.

"you will wanna take a dare buddy." Sans smiled softly as he looked to your now sleeping face, a hush had fallen over the room.

"what is it?" Stretch asked softly.

"i dare ya to take starlight to her room and tuck her in." Sans whispered getting up from the couch to pick up the bottle from the floor. Stretch smiled and nodded, scooping you up in his arms to carry you up to your room. He would shortcut, but he didn't want to wake you up, so up the multiple flights of stairs he went. The rest of the boys started to clean up, some of them throwing away trash properly, while others threw it away in the void, soft conversation between them all.

Stretch finally made it up your tower of a room, a bit out of breath, but he wasn't gonna let that stop him. He used his magic to open up your door and walked around your things, setting you softly down in your bed. He sighed softly and moved some strands out of your face, smiling down at you. You looked so at peace, not the frightened girl that he saw earlier. He started to move away when he was stopped by you grabbing his sweatshirt.

"Stay.." you mumbled. He looked down at you, your peaceful face now marked with worry. He rubbed the back of his skull, shooting a text to Blue, lets see what his brother thought he should do.

 **Bro :** STAY WITH HER! SHE MIGHT HAVE A NIGHTMARE SO IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR YOU TO STAY! REMEMBER HOW YOU FELT WHEN I CAME TO COMFORT YOU AFTER YOUR NIGHTMARES? DO IT WITH HER NOW!! GOODNIGHT PAPPY, SEE YOU TOMORROW! I WILL LET EVERYONE KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON! <3

Stretch nodded. His brother was right, he was so cool. Stretch moved you softly and crawled into the bed with you. You cuddled up to him quickly, he used his magic to cushion your head on his bones. His hoodie was thick but not that thick after all, he didn't want you to be sore from sleeping on his bones. He hummed a soft lullaby that Blue would hum to him when he was sick, running his phalanges through your hair. You slowly drifted back to sleep.

Stretch couldn't sleep though, his mind was wandering everywhere. How to make you happy. How to get rid of your fears. How to track the bastard who hurt you. Lots of things. His thoughts slowly turned off though, as you both slept peacefully into the next morning.

You woke up only once from a nightmare in the middle of the night, but Stretch was there to calm you back down, Blue came in when Stretch messaged him, bringing some tea and cookies with him. He had left quickly though. You two returned to sleep, you waking up at the dawn of the new day.

With your head pounding like a jackhammer on concrete.

You felt awful, that tea in the middle of the night was good, but that monster alcohol knocked you on your ass that's for sure. You groaned and rubbed your eyes, looking to the weight that was around your waist. Stretch was sleeping peacefully beside you. You smiled at him, he was a good choice for a cuddle buddy last night, he made sure to chase the nightmares away. When you thought about it, you were sure any of the boys would have been pretty good at it, except maybe Black, he doesn't seem like the cuddle type.

You shifted softly out of your bed and walked to your bathroom, grabbing out your glass to fill with water, your headache meds you kept in the cabinet, and your other morning supplies. You took the medicine first, getting that over with. You then began to sleepily brush your teeth, staring at your reflection. You don't recall much of last night, you remember asking Red to hug edge, and Rus drinking something, but the rest is really fuzzy. 

"mornin' honey." Stretch called from inside your room, you looked in to see him lounging in your bed. You gave him a smile and wave, since you had a mouthful of toothpaste. You go to spit it out and finish your usual morning routine. Stepping back into your room, Stretch was waiting for you at your doorway back downstairs. He smiled softly to you, the two of you heading downstairs, slowly coming across the smell of breakfast, your tummy grumbling softly.

"AHH Y/N! I AM GLAD YOU MADE IT FOR BREAKFAST!" Papyrus shouted, which a chorus of groans and moans telling him to be quiet followed. Everybody but Stretch, and Pap, went pretty hard on the alcohol last night. Even Blue was feeling a bit miserable his usual bounce was died down due to his own headache.

"Will You Help Me Y/N?" Papyrus asked is a loud whisper. You nodded and started to hand everyone food, grabbing yourself a plate as well. The household ate in relative silence, not wanting to talk or be loud in any way. 

"ah, i remembered something i wanted to ask you y/n." Sans was real quiet, dark circled lined his sockets as he looked to you. You tilted your head, a silent tell for him to continue. "i was wondering if you were wanting to do anything for halloween, it is october now, we don't do much for it, but if you would like to do something, i don't foresee it as a problem."

You thought about this for a moment and remembered that you did want to do something, you had even gone to the orientation for it to volunteer.

"I was thinking about working for a haunted maze this year."             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https://www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon  
> Or you can go here -> http://hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> So a haunted attraction huh reader? So, who would you like to be working with you at a haunted attraction? That is the poll for the week! It will be open till Wed 9/26!! So cast your vote!
> 
> Too bad Axe isn't part of this, I am sure he would get a right kick outta scaring humans for fun~ Oh wells!!
> 
> This is updated every Saturday, even if I post a bonus chapter in the week!!
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!


	8. Spooky Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and a skelebae volunteer at the local haunted attraction  
> Wonder who it is~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last weekend!  
> In light of that, you will get TWO chapters this week!  
> You lucky readers you~

"a haunted attraction huh? sounds spoopy." Sans chuckled softly. You giggled too at his choice of words and nodded. 

"Very spoopy indeed. Would any of you like to join me?" you asked softly and were met with a chorus of no's, except for one, who was pondering deeply. He looked at you, searching your face. He nodded at you and stood up, the rest of the crew staring at the surprising turn of events. "You want to volunteer with me?" 

The skeleton in question took a deep breath, nodding slowly. He rubbed the back of his skull, pulling his palm forward to palm his face. "Yes, Human, I Will, I Am Off On The Weekends, Unlike The Others. It Sounds Like Fun To Torment Humans Anyways." Black smiled wide, his voice was quieter than usual, probably due to the hangover him and the others have. "Besides, I Wouldn't Mind Lending My Hand To You."

You smiled at Black softly, nodding your thanks. No one else volunteered, not even Rus, which was very surprising. So you and Black made, very quiet, plans to go to the haunted attraction early and sign up. The two of you deciding to go in the early afternoon cause others might show up to volunteer as well. You couldn't help but be a bit more excited at this new turn of events. You and Black haven't been exactly buddy buddy, but this was a great chance to become friends!

The week went on without further incident. No more drunken shenanigans that is for sure! Not for awhile at least. You did what you needed to do, chores, cooking, a bit of garden maintenance which Blue and Papyrus helped with. You guys were trying to grow some veggies before winter hit. You wanted to try to make the boys some homemade salsa, Blue and Papyrus got you magical veggies, courtesy of a Vegitioid. They were starting to show a bit of your hard labor, not much longer now.

Then the weekend hit, you got up bright eyed and bushy tailed for the days adventure. You dressed in some black skinny jeans, comfy boots, and a over sized shirt. You bound your way down the stairs to find black leaning against the garage door, and it caught you up just a bit, if you were willing to admit it to yourself. 

He looked good, he was staring off into nothing, his eye lights a little hazy as he focused on nothing in particular, he wore some classic black skinny jeans as well that hung a bit low on his hip bones, a red belt that looked a bit worn around the waist. His shirt was black from what you could tell, but he was wearing a tight black leather jacket over it, his signature red bandanna was tied around his neck. He wore a pair of comfy looking black boots that had red accents as well. You cleared your throat and it snapped him to attention, his eye lights looking you up and down quickly.

"GOOD, I WON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU TO CHANGE INTO PANTS." he said as he shifted off the door and grabbed a pair of keys.

"What do you mean by that?" you asked, following him into the garage. He smirked at you and lifted off one of the sheets from the back of the garage. You looked at him then at the motorcycle that was now reveled to you. You were by no means a bike expert, however, you knew this had to be expensive, your hands glided over the sleek body frame of the bike, its red form shined, and the black accents matched perfectly. You saw a couple words, you recognized the word 'Kawasaki' and then you saw another word 'Ninja' on it. Guess that was the brand of bike.

While you were staring, Black had already mounted, looking pleasantly smug about your awe. He watched you carefully, waiting for you to come back down from whatever you were thinking. You were probably in awe of his greatness after all.

"COME ON HUMAN, I KNOW THIS IS A BIT MUCH, BUT WE ARE ON A SCHEDULE!" he growled softly at you. You snapped to, nodding at him as you mounted behind him. You gripped the sides of the bike as he handed you a jacket, and a helmet. "YOU WILL THANK ME FOR BOTH LATER, PUT THEM ON." he demanded. You nodded as you slid the tough leather jacket around your frame, finding that it fit well, you shoved the helmet on and gave a thumbs up, not sure if he would be able to hear you. He rolled his eye lights at you, put his own helmet on, tapping something under the chin area, he reached behind him and did the same motion on your helmet as well. You heard a ding and some static at first then his voice came through and was directly in your ear. "We Can Communicate Now." he said, his voice was like a whisper in your ear, sending a shiver down your back.

"T-that's really cool! And convenient." you sputtered, he snorted at you, giving the bike a twist of the keys it roared to life under you, sending vibrations through your body. You had ridden with your dad a few times on his own motorcycle, but it didn't give quite the effect to child you as it did to adult you now. It sent another shiver through your spine as Black carefully walked the bike out of the garage. He then gave a couple of test throttles, the engine roaring at him in response. 

"You Will Want To Hold Onto Me Human." he glanced back at you as you fumbled. You didn't really know where to put your hands. He growled softly, reaching for your hands with his gloved ones, wrapping you around him, which made you scoot closer to him on the bike, he wrapped your arms around his rib cage, making you tighten your grip around your own wrists for support. "You Will Lean With Me For The Turns, I Have The Directions On The GPS So Just Enjoy The Ride." he grumbled. You nodded, not seeing his blush that he had inside his helmet. When the two of you kicked off you let out a surprised screech which forced you to cling tighter to him, you felt and heard his victorious laughter through the speaker, you glared at his back since he couldn't see your face. 

The two of you traveled down the winding roads of the city. Making future plans for future trips, Black even showed you the building he worked at, it was very tall and intimidating. Slowly the city turned into rural country as the two of you made it to the haunted attraction, a big sign pointing the way you needed to go. 'The Spooky Woods'. It wasn't that intimidating of a title for a haunted attraction, but you had heard that this place was the scariest attraction in the state, so you were excited to volunteer. 

There were already several cars and the like parked there so that settled your nerves a bit as the two of you drove on the gravel road. Black parked the bike, getting off first. You were about to swing your own leg over when he grabbed you by the waist and lifted you with such ease like he was lifting nothing. He set you down and made a grab motion. You handed him the helmet and tried to hide your blush that had crept over your face. He placed everything in a carrier bag, locking everything up, After a satisfied nod, he let you lead the way.

You two walked up to the facade building where people bought tickets, there was a older gentleman who was working on fixing the letters. You bit your lip, took a deep breath and shouted up at him. 

"Excuse me! Me and my friend here are wanting to volunteer here and are wondering where we need to go?" you asked. The older man stopped what he was doing, getting a good look at the two of you, he smiled wide as he saw you and the skeleton monster behind you. He shambled his way down the ladder and wiped his hands clean of the paint he was using and approached the two of you. You got a much better look at the man and were kind of surprised at his very...unconventional look. 

He was a tall man, as tall as Rus you would wager, and you aren't a betting gal. He was made taller though by the REALLY LARGE black and red mohawk he was sporting. He was wearing some worn out jeans, a work shirt, and work boots, they were all splattered in a multitude of colors from paints and dyes. He wore a large friendly smile though that seemed to put you at ease as he offered his hand to you and Black.

"The name is Eddy little lady. I'm the owner of these woods, I am glad to get some more fresh blood in here, especially monsters, we have a few already, but we are always happy to have more!" he grinned, shaking your hand, then Blacks. He turned and motioned for you to follow him. You both followed as you were lead to what he called the midway. There were several buildings around in here, it kinda looked like a little town. There was a shop, some food stands, a stage, a couple of picture places that had different facades, and picnic tables littered everywhere. He lead you to the back wall and opened a door, letting the two of you in first. 

You were almost overwhelmed a bit. The midway was empty, but back here was just a plethora of people. People who are handing out costumes, people who are testing out their air brush kits, maintenance people who were running around. Under a large tent like area was more picnic tables, a number of humans and monsters alike were seated there, discussing various topics. You and Black stood closer together. Which made you realize that he was near the same height as you, just an inch taller, if even that. You shook your head of those thoughts as Eddy came back with a lady in tow.

"This here is Jen, she is our actor manager, she will fill you in on the details on working here, get ya to sign some boring paper work, and figure out where to place ya, I will leave you in her care, I gotta get back to work." he chuckled, patted yours and Black's shoulder and walked away. You looked back to Jen who was sizing the two of you up, walking around the two of you with a careful eye. Black glared and wrapped a protective arm around you, something triggering in his own mind. She smiled wide and nodded.

"Alright you two! Like boss man said, my name is Jen, I run the actors and the like here. I already have your paper work and while you two look over that I will explain the rules that you need to abide by which is also in that boring packet of paper." she giggled softly as she handed the two of you some papers and walked the two of you to a bench. "Okay, so some rules. We are a no touch haunt, we can't touch them, they can't touch us. If you can't show, call us, we will replace you if needed. You can provide your own costumes, we actually really enjoy it when you do, if you don't have one, we will provide one, you just gotta give it back. The monsters here are very respected and very protected here, if ANYHTING happens, you will contact your section leader and they will handle it. We do get the occasional drunk, so every section has a special phrase that is in character that you yell if someone tries anything." she looked at the two of you as you listened. 

You and Black nodded as she continued to explain things, it was a very tight ship that they ran and you were happy to be part of the crew. You and Black signed your names and Jen smiled wide. She took the papers, made sure you signed everything, stood up, and motioned for you to follow her out another door to back stage.

"So we have a large property here at The Woods, so we have different sections for different types of scares, from phobias to corn mazes, we got the works. Now you two, I immediately knew where I was going to put you, especially since you two are a pair." she grinned and you blushed.

"WE A-ARE NOT DATEMATES IF T-THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE INSINUATING H-H-HUMAN!" Black's voice had raised an octave and Jen just laughed it off and shook her head.

"I meant that you two were friends! Gosh, relax Black, no body here assumes people are in a relationship. Now then, your section is this way." she cut through a hidden path behind a mosuleum looking building. Really? A graveyard? How cliche for you two to be put there. However to your surprise she turned right away from the graveyard site. You followed in shock and your eyes went wide at the facade you were walking through. It was a large movie theater, the front was a concession stand area that looked worn and dilapidated, when you walked through the door to the 'theater' there were old theater seats here and there, the three of you kept walking, through a door and into a corridor. This was quite the set up.

You passed by a cell that had Plexiglas around it, the door wide open, a large man smiled and waved at your little trio as he worked on the writings in the cell. You recalled a bit and had a 'a-ha' moment. Hannibal Lector. You continued to walk, walking past a well, The Ring, then into a narrow hallway where Jen turned to you two and smiled.

"Here is where you two will be. Black you will be in this cubical here." she pointed and the two of you looked into it. The front was more Plexiglas, and then the other walls were just sturdy wood that had a lot of scribbles and 'blood' everywhere. However the thing that got your attention was the flipped up car in the middle of the large room. "The door to your room is hidden in the back, you will be The Torn Prince, you will be shouting and bashing up the car with a bat, which you will be able to use to hit the glass here too, just don't use too much force, don't want it to crack." she giggled. 

You looked to Black who positively beamed, ideas in his head were already turning as she lead you down the hall. You couldn't really remember Thirteen Ghosts really well, maybe you and Black should watch it this week to see how to portray your characters. Next she led you to another room that was set up like The Prince. However it looked like a bathroom, a claw foot bathtub in the middle of the room that was covered in blood and bloody words. 

"Y/N you will be The Angry Princess, again, same set up, door leading in is hidden away," she was about to continue when you held up a hand. You may not remember the movie very well but you remembered The Angry Princess pretty damn well.

"Isn't The Angry Princess ya know..." you blushed deeply, "Naked?" you asked. Black tensed up and looked at you in shock then glared at Jen who doubled over with laughter. The two of you looked severely confused.

"Yes, yes, in the movie she is, however we will be having you wear a night shift, its all bloody and cut up and is also a body suit, cause making the prosthetic cuts for her is a bitch and a half to do every night, you will be fitted once I get you to back to the make up tent, don't worry, we wont be having you be all lewd and stuff in here, we are 'family friendly' after all." she got out the last of her giggles as a tall man started to approach your group. "Ah excellent timing as usual Tony! Black, Y/N, this is Tony your section leader, he is The Jackal and he will take care of you two."

Tony was a large man who had long black hair, square jaw, and was built as heck. He shook yours and Black's hands respectively and smiled at the two of you. 

"It's nice to have our Prince and Princess back." he chuckled. You tilted your head and he only laughed some more. "We haven't had anyone fill the roles out for a couple years, either the guy says he finds it too dull, or the girl doesn't like being the Princess cause of some weird reasons. We kinda think the positions are cursed." he smirked.

Black laughed a mighty laugh and the three of you looked to him, he had a fire in his eyes. It was a bit scary.

"THE MALEVOLENT BLACK TAKES THIS CHALLENGE GREATLY! I WILL FIGURE OUT THE BEST WAY TO SCARE HUMANS FROM BEHIND THAT GLASS, AND YOU Y/N!" he pointed at you and you tensed, the other two laughing at the shenanigans ensuing in front of them. "YOU WILL BE EQUALLY AS TERRIFYING! MAYBE NOT AS GREAT AS ME, BUT I WILL TEACH YOU!" he let out a boisterous laugh, you laughed nervously beside him while the two veteran employees could only hold onto each other as they tried to hold it together.

The four of you went back to make up tent, going up to the costume designers. They smiled and showed you two what you will be wearing, they gave you the respective clothes and told you two to change in the little changing rooms. You shrugged out of your clothes and put on the body suit, it was a bit difficult to figure out at first cause the night dress was sewn on there, but after a wiggle here and wiggle there, you had the suit on. It was a bit loose, but other than that it fit fine. The inner push up bra was doing wonders for your chest too if you wanted to be a bit proud. You stepped out and looked to Black who was already done. Why do these damn skeletons gotta look handsome?!

He was wearing black jeans and red sneakers now, holes in the jeans were sprinkled here and there, showing off some of his leg bones. The jeans hung off his hip bones juuuust right, the tattered grey shirt showed off the top of said hip bone just a bit, more holes showing off ribs and vertebrae here and there. There was 'flesh' attached to the shirt, giving the illusion that he had it at one point. The jacket fit him well too, as he adjusted it to fit his frame. He caught site of you and looked to you. He glanced at you up and down slowly, the feeling making you feel like you were just standing in front of him in a night gown and not a body suit.

"YOU LOOK HORRID." he stated. Ouch.

"Well, I mean.." you fumbled and he clasped your shoulder.

"YOU WILL SCARE ALL THOSE UNSUSPECTING HUMANS WELL Y/N!" he smiled, his sharp grin was somehow soft. Which made you smile. Of course he meant you looked scary, and not the other thing, you don't know why that mattered to you all of a sudden. Weird. 

"Alright, so it seems we don't need to make many alterations, which is good. Less work ya know? Black looks awesome, glad we don't have to do more with his costume let's see its..." the costumer looked at his watch. "Getting late, you two should head over to make up so they can decide how they wanna do up Black, and get the rest of the cuts on you y/n." he shooed the two of you away to the make up tent which was starting to get crowded. 

The make up artists were getting people done as quick as possible, most the monster crowd didn't need help, just a bit of special effects stuff and they were gone and eating before it was time to start. When the make up crew got to you two though they swarmed. Two took you away, prepping the prosthetics that needed to go on your face as well as the fake blood that needed to go on the body suit. They worked on you for what felt like hours, but was really only twenty five minuets. You got up and looked at yourself. You were pretty damn scary. They had put the cuts along your face, which oozed fake blood, blood was in your hair, making it look stringy but not unkept, and fresh blood was added to the body suit. You were shooed away again, the prop department gave you your knife, and you sat down to wait for Black. 

You were surprised that he wasn't being as shouty as you were expecting him to be, however when someone sat beside you, you let out a small squeak which was met by a high pitched laugh. Black was terrifying! They had put a flesh like prosthetic to one side of his face and blended it into his skull perfectly, like the flesh actually used to be there, they had dribbled blood near his socket, much like they did near your eye, which made it look like you two had been crying blood. He had a bloodied bat beside him. He was grinning at you, satisfied you were his first scare of the night. You pouted at him. Unaware that it had indeed gotten late, you didn't know where the time went!

Eddy went up front of everyone and smiled wide, he was now in a black shirt, a denim vest that had slashes through it, black jeans and biker boots, his face was painted to make himself look like a skull. You hoped that didn't offend Black, but the skeleton looked indifferent. He smiled a wicked smile and spread his arms wide. 

"Welcome back to The Spooky Woods!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https://www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon  
> Or you can go here -> http://hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is updated every Saturday, even if I post a bonus chapter in the week!! However, I am now working at the Ren Faire till November! So this will be updated sometime during the week, dunno when, but sometime~
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!


	9. A scare and a stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your first few weeks scaring people is great  
> but something feels off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I am sorry I have not updated, lots of things have been happening
> 
> I love you all TvT

These first few weeks of the haunt were great. Your first night was the most memorable though. It makes you giddy thinking back on it as you are on your way back to the haunt with Black on his bike, which you really like riding.

Eddy had given a grand speech, welcoming veterans and new comers alike. Then came the march. You and Black were with the rest of the theater monsters, watching those in front be in character, so you and Black did the same. Lunging at people and being scary. You got a couple of girls, Black scared so many of them it was hilarious. You saw his face light up with joy with each human and monster he scared. Everyone stopped as you formed a wall along the walkway. Eddy hopped on the stage and grinned.

"Who are we!?"

"SPOOKY WOODS!"

"Who ARE WE?!"

"SPOOKY WOODS!!"

"WHO ARE WEEEEEEE?!" 

"SPOOKY WOOOOOOODS!!!!" everyone chanted. Screaming and hollering. Eddy ushered everyone into the back area again, making everyone go to their respective places. You and Black went to your respective cubicles, wishing him luck, which he brushed off saying he didn't need it. You shrugged and left, not noticing the splash of red on his cheek bones. 

The night went off swimmingly, Black and you would beat on the glass, spooking those who walked by. Blacks maniacal laughter rang through the hall. You shrieked loudly. You spooked some people pretty well. The night was the best though when this one group of drunk guys went by. 

Black scared them by slamming on the glass, laughing like crazy. One of the guys booked it slamming his face into your glass. You were laying in the bathtub when he hit, so he didn't see you at first, which allowed you to have a silent giggle as he hit your cubical with his face. He turned to his friends, telling them he was okay, which gave you time to sneak up behind him. Him and his buddies were laughing it off when you slammed against the glass, screeching your loudest screech. It cause all of them to turn pale, and the one who was turned around peed himself. 

That made you feel so damn proud! Even Black praised you!

On your break, you were walking around the back to go to the bathroom when you felt someone staring at you. When you looked around though you found no one. You chalked it up to just being full of adrenaline and stuff, ignoring the feeling for the rest of the night. 

Now you and Black were back, it is Halloween week, the most busy time. You waved at your fellow cast members, excited to be back, they all waved back, talking to you and Black eagerly. The two of you were becoming quite the topic for conversation. Your section was pretty popular cause of you and Black. You two had been getting the best reviews and scares. It made you proud, and Black was reveling in the attention. The guys at home were super sick of him gloating. To your knowledge, they were coming tonight and it made you excited. You wanted to spook the boys so bad.

You and Black talked for a bit, planning how to scare the others, when you felt it again. A stare on your back. You looked around, searching for the one staring, but found no one. It was starting to creep you out honestly. You shuddered a bit. 

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT Y/N?" Black asked. You smiled at him, happy he was using your name now. He won't use it in front of the others, only when its you two and Rus. He started calling you by your name halfway through the season, it shocked you at first if you were to be honest, but it made you happy.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just, spooky season and all that, might just be on edge." you chuckled softly. He regarded you for a moment, shrugging and going over the plan again to scare the skeleton gang that should be coming through later. 

"Alright guys!" Eddy shouted causing everyone to look at him. "It's time for our usual tradition! So that you can experience your fellow cast members, you will be filing into the woods in the order that you are placed in the woods. So first haunters go in, then everyone after them will go in. When you get to your section you will stop where you are placed to scare your fellow cast members, at end of night you will be released to finish out the woods to see cast that is ahead of you. Have fun everyone!" 

It would be awhile for you and Black to go, you made him promise to protect you, which got you a flustered 'OF COURSE' from him which made you laugh. It was your sections turn, you and Black stepping into the first area. You heart felt like it was beating a mile a minuet. The sign above said 'Phobia Cove'.

You both walked in, the area was dark and enclosed, so fear of small spaces and darkness? Check. You clung to Black who wrapped his arm around your waist protectively, leading through the dark, his eye lights illuminating around the two of you. The first cast member jumped at you two once you left the small space causing you to jump. Black laughed and waved at the cast member as the two of you passed. It continued that way for a bit. Spiders? Check. Snakes? Check. Dogs? Check. It was the shortest of everything. It was supposed to just get your adrenaline pumping after all.

The next section was the corn field. Straight out of the movie Jeepers Creepers you walked through a corn field, skirting around 'dead' people. It put you on nerves cause you thought you saw something walking through the corn, but Black brushed it off as you two stepped onto one of the abandoned buses. The victim in there muttering about the creeper who will get your peepers, chasing you two into the next bus. There was no one in here, you looked around, only finding a prop body. Black exited the bus first, waiting for you when the 'prop' came to life, screeching at you. 

You yelped in shock, slipping on the stairs. You closed your eyes, waiting for the impact. When there was none, you opened your eyes slowly. Black had caught you. His face inches from yours and laced with worry. 

"B-b-black..." you stammered. Your face becoming flush. Black was about to say something when the revving of a chainsaw caused you both to freak out and book it out the maze. Laughter behind you from the cast member who caused you both to flee could be heard. You pouted as you two entered into 'Metal Madness'. This was supposed to be a more low key area. Filled with a chain link fence. Hard core metal blasting, and the beating on the chains by cast members. You edged closer to Black. You liked this part it was cool. The last fence was more of a cage as a cast member dragged his bat against the fence, causing sparks to fly as he laughed. That was cool, you needed to ask about that.

Next was the part you were dreading the most. 'Circus Palace'. The CLOWNS. You told Black that you refused to go through. He made you though. So you shut your eyes. Fuck. That. Noise. He rolled his eye lights at you and lead you through, talking to most the cast members. Mainly making fun of you. Fuck him. He was a skeleton, he was already super scary, he had nothing to worry about. Actually, now that you think on it you should be more scared of him since he is the embodiment of death, but you just couldn't muster any fear for him. The two of you finally made it to the next place. 

The vampire house looked like a house on the outside, but you knew it was just a big ol' box. You two entered into the living room where you were greeted. While distracted, another vampire dropped out of no where behind you which caused you to screech, and in turn the cast member laughed.

"Jason ya fuckin' jerk!" you cried. All he did was laugh which prompted you to storm off as you heard him and Black high five on a scare well done. The hallway you were in was narrow and dark, a spray of air hit you which caused you to squeak again. Black chuckled behind you. You glared behind you, only knowing where he was because of his eye lights. You found the end and opened the door to a library of sorts. A vampress was talking to you two as another slammed his hand on the door behind you which made you jump. Was that what this damn was!? Distraction and reaction!? The vampire chuckled and opened a hidden bookshelf into the next room. The room was dark, an illuminated coffin in the middle as a vampress sat there with rats crawling on her. 

Black made a disgusted face, you however went to pet the little guys before moving on. Black mentioning you should wash your hands later. As you entered the bedroom you saw your exit on the other side and smiled. Almost done. You saw their victim on the bed, she was crying for help, as you approached though, a vampire came from behind a wardrobe to tell you not to touch the Master's food. You looked confused, till you heard a thunk behind you, and a very tall man exited the upright coffin near where you were. He was intimidating for sure and you paled. You promptly booked it, a boisterous laugh following you as you ran down the ramp to the outside back into the woods once more. 

Black was on your heels making sure you were good. Your section was next, so you calmed down a lot. You smiled at the girls who were the victims in the seats, you waved at the Hannibal and Ring girl as you two passed. Finally stopping and resting at your cubical, waiting for your other cast members to come through. Preforming your best and getting a couple of jumps.  

 

\-------------------------------------

 

A few hours in you started getting super distracted the whole time, not getting the scares you were wanting. You kept looking over your shoulder, expecting someone to be there. The feeling of being watched was on and off so much. Yet no one was there. It unnerved you. You kept the feeling of being watched at bay though, chalking it up to stress and nerves since you were going to be scaring your roommates. Yeah that was it, stress and nerves. You pulled it together when you heard the unmistakable voice that was Papyrus talking to the Ring girl. You looked to Black through your glass and nodded, getting into positions.

Papyrus and Sans walked through looking around.

"SANS! THAT CAR IS FLIPPED OVER! I HOPE NO ONE IS HURT!!" he shouted as he got to Black's cubical. Well shit, what a cinnamon roll, now you were going to feel bad for scaring him. Only a little bit though as you heard the unmistakable slam of the bat against the glass which caused Pap and Sans to back up in surprise. They waved at Black who glared at them as they walked to your cubical, he was upset he didn't scare them like he wanted. You had your back to them, fake crying loudly as you were waiting for Papyrus to ask the question you were sure he was most assuredly going to ask.

"HUMAN? ARE YOU OKAY?" He asked his face near the glass. You gripped the knife and swirled around, banging the glass with it. Papyrus yelped in surprise, but you stopped mid scare though. Sans. Sans's eyes, they were pitch black and he looked spooked as hell.

"Sans?" you tilted your head to the side, dropping character. Your voice brought him back it seemed, his eye lights hazy and he chuckled, shrugging it off.

"aww man starlight, ya got us good there, you are way better than black back there, it's  _knife_ to see ya." he winked. You giggled at his pun and the pair continued on. It was a little while before the next group of skeleton boys came in. It was Stretch, Blue, and Rus. They were talking among themselves when Black distracted them with the beating of the car. 

"whoa, guess they utilized his rage." Stretch smirked. As they were distracted you slipped out, getting behind them, making sure to stay out of view. They turned to continue to walk, getting to your cubical. You smiled as you stayed behind them, staying as quiet as possible.

"THE ANGRY PRINCESS? BUT WHERE IS SHE?" Blue asked. You held in your laughter as you screeched at them, contorting your face. Blue shrieked and booked it, the other two looking at you with shock on their face, but they ended up laughing. 

"good scare kiddo." Stretch winked at you and Rus nodded, the two quickly following after Blue who was now very much so ahead. You giggled at the odd trio, a thumbs up from Black saying he was proud of you. 

The last pair was Edge and Red. You knew you two had to be perfect on this one, it was going to be a challenge for sure. The two entered, Edge was shouting that he hasn't been scared at all, Red making small quips that he jumped at the chainsaw though. Which promptly got him looked at with disdain. 

Black knew how to get them, loud noises. So he had hid in a corner, going to pull the same trick he pulled on Papyrus and Sans earlier. They neared the glass and Black slammed the bat against it, causing Red and Edge to jump and then promptly curse him out as he laughed at the two of them, not being in character anymore. You weren't sure how you were going to go about scaring them if you were to be honest with yourself. All you knew was that they didn't like loud noises. You opted to just screech at them as they passed. They chuckled at you, giving you an A for effort. Well, five out of seven wasn't too bad you supposed.

Finally it was nearing the end, allowing you and Black to finish out the woods together. You couldn't be too scared of the rest of Hollywood's monsters. Waving to Freddy, saying hi to Jigsaw, and giggling at Jason. The two of you exited and walked to the Mausoleum. 

It was quite the spooky graveyard, but not scary. You walked through the graves, avoiding the undead, which Black scoffed at. The crazed nun in the church was pretty scary. As you were leaving though, you got separated from Black cause a noise scared you forward, which left him laughing. You pouted as you waited for him to catch up, you had booked it pretty far ahead, you were near the exit. You shivered as you felt a breeze on the back of your neck.

You swirled around expecting Black, but no one was there. You searched around, expecting another cast member but couldn't find no one. Then, between the trees you spotted it. A single red light. You stared at it. That was not there before, you were sure of it. It moved, disappearing, if you will. Another touch on your neck caused you to jump, a low chuckle surrounding you.

"you are so...interesting." the voice spoke. It was rough and low, gravelly almost. Then you saw the red light again, but it was closer than before, but still in the trees. As you were about to say something, Black shouted for you. You looked to him, then back to the red light, but it was gone. You felt sick, you were paralyzed. Black was laughing till he came closer and saw your reactions.

"WHAT IS GOING ON Y/N?!" he asked, his tone serious.

"I...I don't know. I don't know if it was a cast member or someone on the property, but I...I don't feel safe." you whimpered. Black's eye sockets narrowed, he nodded and you two took the chicken out, quickly going back to main tent to get everything off and cleaned up. Black set you down near a couple monsters he trusted, going over to talk to Eddy. Retelling what happened to you, you could see the irritation on Black's face, and his anger rolled off him in waves. It pissed Eddy off immensely that what happened, happened, no one is stationed in that part of the graveyard so it meant someone was there that wasn't supposed to be there. He told you that if you wanted to not be here rest of season, he would understand, but hoped that the princess would return next year. You smiled and agreed, you liked doing this, you made many new friends, and it was so much fun. 

"Y/N! MUTT IS GOING TO TAKE YOU HOME!" Black announced suddenly as you were saying your goodbyes. You tilted your head. Why weren't you going back home with Black? You frowned. "JUST TRUST ME DAMNIT!" he growled. You  looked at him in shock as he snapped at you, but you nodded, not wanting to argue with the tyrant, especially when the feeling of being watched returned. 

The two of you met Rus around the building in a non populated area. Black and Rus looking around to make sure the three of you were alone.

"MUTT. HOME." Black ordered.

"yes m'lord." he bowed his head, grabbing your waist, you were about to question a few things when you felt a shift beneath your feet as the world left you. You felt like you were on a roller coaster as your feet touched the ground again. You two were back home and you felt woozy as all get out. 

"What was THAT?!" you demanded. Gripping onto Rus like your life depended on it. He steadied you, making sure you didn't fall.

"a shortcut." he replied, shrugging.

"That is a hell of a shortcut." you moaned, feeling slightly nauseous, like you rode your favorite roller coaster five times in a row after eating food. The two of you sat in the living room to wait for Black who came home about an hour later. The three of you talked a bit more into the night laughing and joking the two brothers trying to distract you from the events of the evening. It felt nice getting closer to Black and Rus. They were pretty cool, once you got past the edginess of them. The feeling of being watched returned a couple times though. It made you shiver.

Unknown to you, a engorged red eye light watched you from the woods, looking at you through the window wall that was the living room.

"interesting indeed..."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https://www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon  
> Or you can go here -> http://hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> Woo updating! Sorry about the absence! Lots of stuff! You will be getting the last Halloween update either tomorrow or Halloween so look forward to it!
> 
> This is updated every Saturday, even if I post a bonus chapter in the week!! However things are spastic with my current situation so please be patient with me! 
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!


	10. Trick or Treat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween dear reader-chan
> 
> well
> 
> maybe

Ah Halloween. One of your favorite times of year. Mainly cause of all the cheap ass candy you were going to buy in the next few days. You stared off in blissful daydreams as you thought about all the candy you would ingest.

"careful now starlight, your face will freeze like that." someone chuckled. You snapped to, glancing behind you to see Sans grabbing a crabapple from the bowl to snack on. You giggled, sticking your tongue out at him, which made him stick his out in turn, making you laugh again and return to the dishes that you were doing before he arrived.

"So  _dishes_ a weird question, but are you guys celebrating Halloween?" you asked, rinsing off a plate. The boys were rubbing off on you, you were starting to tell more puns. Sans laughed at it, making you feel accomplished in a pun well done, as he leaned back, thinking on it.

"hmm, yeah, a few of us are going out tonight." he replied. You turned to him, tilting your head to the side for him to elaborate to you. "well let's see here...me, Pap, Blue, Stretch, Edge, and Black, are going to a family friends house. we are going trick or treating with some kids, ya know, family friend stuff." he waved his hand as if it was quite normal. You nodded, then thought about all he mentioned.

"What about Red and Rus?" you asked, finishing up the dishes that were left.

"ah, they are going to be here, they say trick or treating ain't their thing, so we told them they could be here to hand out candy to whoever wants to walk our long ass driveway." Sans chuckled. You smirked and turned to him fully now.

"I was thinking of setting up a chair down at the gate so kids didn't have to walk all the way up." you smiled. 

"not a bad idea, do what you would like, we have plenty of candy to give, and you can eat whatever you don't give away." Sans shrugged, a lazy smile on his face as he finished his fruit. 

"You think Red or Rus will sit with me?" 

"hmm, not sure...maybe? just gotta ask kiddo." Sans left the room, waving good bye to go get ready for the Halloween escapades. Since you have been working the haunted walk, and doing chores here, you didn't really get a costume. You went to your room to scavenge around. A closet costume is better than none. You were creative when you wanted to be. Yeah! This would be super easy!

Three hours later and your room was now a right mess. Clothes were everywhere, along with craft supplies. Yet! You made some make shift cat ears, whiskers, and tail. Go you. You grabbed your black shirt that had a tux design on it, then wiggled yourself into some black jeans. Now for makeup. You pulled up some photos on your phone, grabbing what Halloween makeup you had, you painted your face to match the character you were trying for. Satisfied, after about thirty minuets of trial and error. You placed your tail, ears, and whiskers on. You grinned at your mirror. The others may not know who you were, but Papyrus was sure to know! Hopefully.

You bound your way down the stairs to see all the guys, Papyrus, Blue, and Stretch were in the hallway by the stairs, so you saw them first. 

"Y/N!" Papyrus noticed you first, stopped, looked you up and down, then got a twinkle in his eyes. "Y/N! ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE MR. MISTOFFELEES!?" he asked in excitement, bouncing a bit.

"Hehe you bet I am Papyrus." you replied, glad that he knew immediately, even if you didn't have a proper costume. Most everyone else is gonna safely assume you are just a regular old black cat. You looked to Papyrus who looked rather spooky. "Are you a pirate Papyrus?"

"I SEE YOU HAVE NOTICED MY COSTUME!" he posed dramatically, he was wearing a buccaneer costume that was ripped in places, it looked hand made, it was kinda impressive. "I AM INDEED A SWASH BUCKLING PIRATE! THE GOOD KIND, THAT SAVES DAMSELS AND THE LIKE!" he announced proudly. You snickered a bit, he soundly like a pirate out of a trashy novel. You looked to the others, to check out their costumes.

"Alright lets see here..." you hummed softly as you approached the group. Blue bounced up and down, looking at your costume.

"YOU LOOK GREAT MISS Y/N!" he grinned.

"And you look great as Batman, Blue." you giggled, which turned into roars of laughter as you saw Stretch in the boy wonders costume. He was wearing it quite proudly, but hoo boy was the sight hilarious to see him in those booty shorts. You felt like you couldn't breathe, it was too much.

"aww have i tickled your  _funny bone?_ " he asked with a brow bone waggle which made you laugh even more. Blue pouted at him and started to lecture him a bit as you walked to the living room to find the rest of the guys.

"Hey guys." you waved, the others turning to you, they said hi, or waved at you, one didn't really acknowledge you. So he is in a mood, got it.

"WELL WRETCH! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY FANTASTIC COSTUME!!" Black shouted at you, posing in front of you, you saw Rus grab his brother's cape and made it flap around. You had to admit, you were impressed at it. He was dressed in a kings costume, a dark king, with red trimmings along certain areas that made the costume pop, on his head was a crown, and his cape was a brilliant red.

"You look amazing Black." you answered honestly. He blushed softly and waved you away with 'OF COURSE I DO' and other things, which made you giggle softly. You turned to Rus, who had a dog tail clipped to his pants, and some wolf ears on his hoodie. Very simple. Very him. He smiled at you softly, before going back to listen to his brother ramble on. 

You sat down beside Red, who wasn't wearing a costume, you tilted your head in silent question. Which he sighed as he looked away from your curious gaze, a small pout on his face.

"halloween 'nd dressin' up ain't really my thing kitten." he mumbled, glancing your way again and raking his gaze over you slowly, a smirk spreading on his face. "but you look damn  _feline._ " he winked. You snickered but stopped as you heard a scoff.

"DON'T EVEN START WITH YOUR LECHEROUS ATTITUDE TOWARDS THE HUMAN IN FRONT OF ME RED." Edge growled. Red rolled his eye lights and looked away, ignoring his brother. 

"You look good tonight Edge." you offered, which he did. He was dressed like Dr. Facilier from Princess and The Frog. He looked REALLY good. 

"OF COURSE I DO, THE CHARACTER INTRIGUED ME WHEN I WATCHED IT WITH THE OTHER HUMANS." he scoffed.

"speaking of those humans, we gotta get goin' here soon." a voice said. You looked to its owner and snickered. It was Sans, he was wearing his usual clothes, only, it had a large red gash through the shirt and he had 'blood' coming out his mouth.

"Heh, nice costume there Sans." you giggled. His smile was wide as a couple of the guys glared at him.

"thanks pal, i think its a real  _slice._ " he winked. You chuckled with him. "i think our friend frisk will get a kick out of it too." he said quietly, his grin was now wicked and evil. A inside joke perhaps? 

"Wait, Frisk? Like, ambassador Frisk?" you tilted your head and stared at the monster like he grew a second head.

"yeah."

"AND I AM THE MONSTER MASCOT!" Papyrus shouted.

Holy shit. No wonder Papyrus looked so familiar. You were a nanny to some very important monsters.

"well you can meet them later, i am sure they wanna meet you too. we gotta go now though. watch over her red, rus." Sans glanced to the two, they nodded and shooed them away, the gaggle of them leaving. 

"Well, I will go grab the candy, if either of you two wanna join me in passing out candy you can." you smiled walking to the kitchen.

"always happy to follow that  _tail_ kitten!" Red shouted at you. You groaned at him, hearing laughter from both him and Rus.

\----------------------------------------

It had now been a couple hours of you handing out candy. You, Rus, and Red all walked down the long ass driveway, set up, and barely any kids came by. You had even bought the good candy for stars sake. You sighed for the umpteenth time, which got a growl from Red.

"kitten, just go on back to the house, me and mutt here will clean up. don't think anyone else is comin' by." Red's voice was agitated. You glanced at him sadly and nodded. He was right. No one else was likely to come by, which made you upset. You trudged back up the long driveway once more, no longer having a pep to your step. You were in a not very populated neighborhood you supposed. It only made sense that there weren't many kids.

You made it to the house, closing the door behind you softly. Red and Rus were already there, putting the candy in a big bowl. Shortcuts. Man those are useful. Magic in general was so damn useful. 

"here, we put all the leftover candy in the bowl, if someone comes up, they come up, if not, we can chow down all we like." Rus smiled at you, trying to offer some comforting words.

"we are gonna get into some pjs and be back down. go pick out a movie kitten." Red winked. You offered a weak smile, the two of them ruffling up your hair as they went upstairs to change. You looked to the bowl of candy, rummaging through it a bit when you heard a noise. A tap. On the window.

You felt your anxiety spike up and glanced out the window. Nothing. You will yourself to calm down. Its only cause its Halloween. Nothing is wrong. You turn back to the stash of candy. Another tap. You swirl around to find nothing again.

"Okay guys...if this is a prank, you are doing a good job." you whimper, walking into the living room. The lights downstairs shut off, a touch running through your hair. You whip around as the lights turn on. No one is there. "T-this isn't funny." you felt your heart hammering in your chest. The lights flicker once more, the voice from the haunt brushing by your ear.

"i think its a real  _rib tickler."_ it said. You whip around when the lights turn on again. No one was there. You whimper again, whipping around to the staircase and start to book it upstairs when the lights turned off again, forcing you to stop. You panicked, wanting to go forward, but seeing it, the red light at the top of the stairs. You froze. 

" 'ey kitten what's wit tha lights?" Red shouted, the red light leaving as the lights came back on. You finished booking it up the stairs, almost running into Red who was in a red nightshirt and his shorts. You felt like sobbing again. " 'ey 'ey 'ey, what's goin' on kitten?" Red smoothed your hair out of your face as you buried your face against his sternum, silent cries escaping. It was like the past all over again.

"what did you do?!" someone growled.

"don't look at me i didn't do nothin'! why is it always me that gets caught with ya cryin' kitten?" Red sighed exasperated at being accused of making you cry, **again**. You laughed through your cries and shrugged. You didn't want to explain what had just happened, after all, it could still just be your imagination. So the three of you went downstairs, Red changed his shirt cause your makeup smudged on it, you went to the bathroom to clean up, with Rus by the door just in case.

You three flopped on the couch after cleanup and started your binge of bad horror movies, the doorbell would ring every so often, a kid coming by to trick or treat. Then you would settle back down. The routine continued into the night, the two boys eventually passing out, you were starting to nod off yourself when a knock at the door was heard. You groaned, wondering what kid was still doing out this late. Could be a teenager though. You should flip the light off so no one else comes up. The door was knocked on again, making you get a bit agitated. 

"I'm coming, hold your horses!" you growled. Grabbing a handful of candy, you swung the door open. Only to freeze in fear as you stared deep into a single red eye.

"me and my bro want ya over for dinner kid, and ya ain't got no say in the matter." the skeleton grinned. Grabbing you by the waist, before you could even scream for help, the world shifted away from you, whisking you to who knows where, making you promptly pass out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https://www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon
> 
> Or you can go here -> http://hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> whoops, looks like ya got kidnapped dear reader. Sorry bout that -shrug emoji-
> 
> Also the reference for the Sans costume can be found here -> https://syuuya-g.tumblr.com/post/179549309298/friskreally-poor-frisk-halloween-is-coming  
> Please support the artist by rebloging the awesome comic that inspired me to put that shenanigan in here~
> 
> This is updated every Saturday, even if I post a bonus chapter in the week!! However things are spastic with my current situation so please be patient with me!
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!


	11. Dinner is served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have dinner with some spooky babes <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh this took forever, sorry bout that, its been pretty hectic, I hope to start updating more regularly now!!

You awoke on a bed and groggy as hell. What happened last night? You groaned as you tried to sit up, only to feel no sheets on the bed, which made you snap to full attention.

You looked at your surroundings, dark room, unkempt bed, even dirtier floor. This was not your room, nor was it any of your housemates. You have been in all of their rooms at some point or another to clean, and none looked like this. You shifted, and touched your face, your makeup had been washed off, your ears and tail tossed in a corner. How long had you been out? Oh man the guys! The guys are gonna freak out! You searched your pockets for your phone only to curse at yourself. You left it on the couch! 

You were about to throw a fit when a knock came on the door on the other side of the small room. Freezing in place you didn't dare move or make a noise.

"ready or not, here i come." a low voice spoke. One you recognized. One that sent a terrified shiver down your spine. A skeleton entered in, about as tall as Sans, but he had so many differences about him, and none were pleasant. For one, and the one that stuck out most. He had a large hole in his skull, the jagged edges sharp against his other features. He had one eye light, engorged and red, looking straight at you. He was disheveled, the stains on his coat making you pray to whatever was above that they were ketchup stains.

“ya know it’s rude to stare don’t ya?” he asked, tilting his head to the side, which brought you full force back into your situation. You had been kidnapped for some unknown reason, and you were currently terrified. You could not form words at all. Fear gripping your throat in a tight vice.

“well guess i will talk for a bit, since paps ain’t done cookin’ yet, and i want to lay down some rules.” he glared down at you, causing you to flinch. Wait. Paps? Was this just a joke that Papyrus and Sans were doing? You visibly eased up and nodded to him, which caused him to smile wide. 

“good, seems like ya got a brain up there human. now me and my bro invited ya for dinner, i think you are interesting, me and paps have been keeping an eye on ya since the haunt.” he continued to talk, you listened to every word, trying to piece this little prank together. “cause i showed some form of interest, my bro wants to meet ya, just be pleasant, eat, and i will take ya back home and we can forget this ever happened.” he growled softly.

You only nodded dumbly, still afraid that your voice could not come through when you needed it right now. It seemed he understood why you weren’t talking though and he sighed with exasperation.

“listen, ya gotta at least try to fuckin’ talk during this, or my bro is gonna get all suspicious and shit…” he started to scratch close to the empty socket, not quite digging his digits into it, but it was close enough that it made you uncomfortable. He noticed you staring and looked away, dropping his hand away from his face.

“Uhm...w-who are you?” you managed to get out finally. Your throat felt constricted as he looked to you, a smirk playing on his face.

“the name is axe, but call me sans here.” he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. You just tilted your head at him. What? Why did he want you to call him Sans? You didn’t understand.

“those asses haven’t told you anything yet?” he asked, earning more confused looks from you. He just sighed and leaned against the wall by the door, pinching the bridge above his nasal cavity. “stars be damned they are so fucking dumb and overly cautious. well,” he smirked and looked to you. “not cautious enough to keep you from being stolen away from their front door now huh?” he chuckled. You bristled in anger a bit.

“you get through this dinner with me and paps, i will tell ya things and secrets they would never tell ya.” he grinned. You thought about it, this skeleton knew something, but you were not sure why, but you didn’t want him giving away the boys secrets. So you shook your head, which made his sockets widen in surprise, then narrowed in suspicion.

“I will eat with you, but you don’t need to tell me anything, if they want to tell me, they will tell me, I refuse to lose their trust.” you spoke with conviction, but your body was trembling. Axe regarded you a moment, his eye light flashing a bit more bright before dimming again as he smiled.

“alright cupcake.” Cupcake? “i will believe ya for now. you get through this, i will take ya back, it will be like ya never left.” he smirked.

“Doubt it. It’s been what? A day?” you asked. He shrugged. “If Red or Rus haven’t noticed I’m not up yet, then the boys who get home will notice something is up.”

“they will think you were just exhausted.” he deadpanned. 

“Without my phone? Or saying goodnight?” You quipped back.

“eh, they got PhDs in stupid.” He shrugged.

You laughed at that. It was silly, you didn’t want to laugh at that but it was a good joke. His grin widened at you, a softer look on his harsh features.

“ahh c’mon cupcake you’re  _ killin _ ’ me here, that joke wasn’t even that funny.” he winked at you. You shook your head at him, catching your breath. Fuck why were you laughing? This guy  _kidnapped_ you for stars sake! Yet the joke was funny cause it held some truth in it.

“It was a bit funny, cause you are right about that, you have no idea how many times I have put them in time out.” you giggled. He was about to ask you what you meant by that when a loud voice shouted up.

“SANS! HUMAN! THE SPAGHETTI IS READY!” the voice sounded eerily like Papyrus, but it was more...gruff?

“alright paps, we will be right down!” Axe shouted. Moving himself to the door, he looked back to you, his sockets lowered as he looked at you. “well come on now, ain’t like we are gonna  _ eat _ ya.” he chuckled darkly. A shiver shot through you as he said that, you were positive there was a hidden meaning there, but were too scared to find out. 

Better to play along than fight right now, that is the smart thing to do. The boys will notice you missing and do something, and if Axe knew them, they might come to him first. Yeah, just gotta play by ear right now. He did say he would return you. You can only hope that is genuine. You followed him out the room and the stark difference between the room and the rest of this house was, startling. You had thought you were in a decrepit old shack or something, but nope, you were in a fancy as hell wood cottage. From the stairs that you were headed to, you assumed this, safely, was the second floor. There was another couple of doors, one had some caution tape on it that looked like Papyrus’s back home. The other door was plain. There was another door as well, it looked like it had some claw marks in it. You looked to the door you came out of and a shudder shot through you. It was covered in gashes, like, the kind that axe murderers make in the doors of horror movies. You turned away and walked quickly, getting away from the door. Axe let you go at your own pace, walking behind you slowly. 

As you descended the stairs you got to a large living room area. It was warm and cozy with a fire in the fireplace going. There was a large couch in front of it, some claw gashes were in the poor thing, a large T.V above the fireplace mantle. There was a couple of recliners, they looked dusty though, like no one sat in them, or at least, barely sat in them. There was a bit of decor in it which made it look homely and cozy.

If it weren’t for the fact that you were _kidnapped_ and taken here, you would probably appreciate this house a whole lot more, but alas, you were  _ kidnapped _ . No you were NOT letting this little fact go, cause honestly it pissed you off a bit. Being  _kidnapped_ just to have a dinner. Seriously?! What kind of shit is that?

“this way.” Axe grumbled, going through a large entrance way. You looked and saw a door though at the front. It would be so easy to run, however, you noted that there were several locks on the door. That plan was thrown out quickly. You sighed and followed him, going into a dining area that was connected to the kitchen, the only thing separating it was a bar. The table was set for four people. Four? Who else would be joining? 

Axe already sat down, you however stood there, looking like a deer in headlights. They were actually expecting you to eat dinner with them. Oh stars will you be able to do this?

“SANS! YOU DIDN’T PULL OUT HER CHAIR!!” A loud voice shouted. You snapped out of your thoughts as you looked to the voice, and holy shit that was a very tall skeleton. He was easily ten feet tall, taller than Edge for sure, who was an impressive nine feet. He looked so similar to Papyrus, but unlike Paps, he was very gangly, his sockets more sunken in, he had a kind smile still, but it was twisted and deformed because of his poor teeth. You wince a bit at the poor thing. They had to hurt. 

“she can pull it out herself.” Axe muttered, looking away. You and Papyrus looked to him with a glare, Papyrus walked over and placed a large pot in the middle of the table, the smell was absolutely heavenly. He then walked over and pulled a chair out for you. What a gentleman. 

“I APOLOGIZE FOR MY RUDE BROTHER! PLEASE SIT HERE!” his smiled. You felt your heart melt a little. Stars above he was sweet. You took the seat offered, right beside Axe. Papyrus sat beside you, he looked to the chair that was across from you and frowned. “SANS, WHERE IS DUST?” he asked. Axe shrugged. 

“Dust?” you asked quietly. 

“he is the other guy who lives here, the dust bunny will be here soon paps.” Axe rolled his eyelight. “he better be at least, i’m hungry.” he growled the last bit. 

“WELL UNTIL THEN...HUMAN!” Papyrus called, causing you to jump just a bit as you looked at him. Axe looked to you with a glare, watching your every move. 

“Y-yes?” you squeaked out.

“SEEING AS MY BROTHER HAS BEEN RUDE AND NOT INTRODUCED US YET, COULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NAME?” he asked, his smile widening a bit.

Holy crap this spooky babe is too darn cute. Holy shit you are morbid as fuck. Why are you not scared right now? 

Cause in your SOUL you know that he won’t hurt you.

“I’m Y/N, I live with Red and the others.” you finally answered. 

“AH YES! SANS TOLD ME YOU LIVED WITH THEM!” he got a bit of a sad look on his face but it was quickly replaced. “WHY DO YOU LIVE THERE BY THE WAY?” 

“Ah, I’m kinda a housekeeper and nanny?” you shrugged.

“A NANNY? DO ANY OF THEM HAVE CHILDREN??” he looked confused, Axe however started to laugh, and laugh hard. It was rough, like it hadn't been used in awhile, it sounded nice in a weird sort of way.

“s-so you ACTUALLY put them in time out!? oh stars above that is great!!!” he guffawed. He grabbed at his sides. You watched him laugh and felt your heart soften a bit. Man, if only he didn’t  _ kidnap _ you. You would have liked to be friends with these guys. To bad they  _ kidnapped  _ you. Yes, nice as this little thing is, you are still fucking salty.

“Y-yeah, I have done it to most of them, cept Pa-” you stopped mid sentence and looked to Papyrus. Wow treading on thin ice here. You struggled to find the words. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, someone popped in.

“Yeah, she is a real damn mary fuckin’ poppins.” they growled. 

Axe was already terrifying, but you just chalked it to he just looked spooky. This voice though, you haven’t even seen them yet, and your blood is as cold as ice. You didn’t even want to turn around honestly. Fear gripping your SOUL.

“THANK YOU FOR FINALLY MAKING IT DUST!” Papyrus pouted. Axe chuckled lightly as Dust came into view. 

His coat was a near black blue, his hood over his skull, his eye lights were different as well, one was a small blood red, the other was large, like Axe’s but with a blue center and black pupil. He didn’t  _ look _ threatening, but his entire aura screamed  _ danger _ . He looked to you with disdain, disgust, contempt? You didn’t know but you knew it was bad. He smiled eventually though as he sat in his chair.

“where ya been dust bunny?” Axe snickered. Papyrus began plating the delicious smelling food. Looked like he made some spaghetti, it smelled heavenly, but also a bit different than normal spaghetti. 

“patrolling.” Dust shrugged.

“ANY ANIMALS GET CAUGHT IN THE PUZZLES?” Papyrus asked.

“nah, empty, there were some tracks though, might get something within a couple o’ days.” he took a bite of his food, never looking away from you. The distrust in his eyes made you nervous. You decided to be distracted by the food, finally taking a bit yourself.

Oh stars above this is heavenly. You were sure you were pulling a Blue right now, there has to be literal stars in your eyes, or hearts, cause this was some damn good food. A small noise of pleasure left you. Making the shorter skeletons get a small dusting of a blush on their cheeks, and looking REALLY busy with their food.

“DO YOU LIKE IT?” Papyrus asked. You looked to him, you couldn’t form words so you nodded to him. “NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE YOU LIKE IT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A GREAT COOK!” he announced. You giggled as you shoveled food into your mouth listening to the three banter around. Man, too bad these guys did a bad and  _ kidnapped  _ you. You would have liked to be friends with them, well maybe only two of them. Actually you might become friends with just this Papyrus. 

“I AM SO GLAD YOU ACCEPTED THE INVITE TO JOIN US FOR DINNER Y/N!” he beamed. Oh dear, the spooky babe didn’t know you were _kidnapped_. 

“Well your brother didn’t give me much choice…” you deadpanned. Papyrus looked to you with shock, then to his brother who looked PISSED. Whoops. Stepped on a mine. Oh well.

“oh this is gonna be good.” Dust smirked. He looked as pleased as the cat who caught the canary. 

“YOU DIDN’T GIVE HER A CHOICE?!” Papyrus shouted, he looked disappointed more than angry.

“she wouldn’t have come if a stranger lookin like me would have asked her paps!” Axe growled, his claws digging into the table.

“THIS IS BAD! SHE IS NOT GOING TO BE OUR FRIEND NOW!”

“’m sorry bro, i did what i had to!”

“DO THE OTHERS KNOW WHERE SHE IS!?”

“....no.”

Papyrus’s eye lights shrank to pin pricks. 

“Maybe I should just...go?” you stood up to excuse yourself, feeling really damn awkward now. Axe gripped your wrist tightly growling at you.

“yer not goin anywhere right now.” he glared down at you.

“the hell she ain’t!!” a voice shouted. You felt your SOUL swell, you knew that gruff ass voice anywhere. Relief washed over you, like you had been in a desert too long and finally got some water.

“oh look, her knights finally arrived, hope they  _ axe _ questions first and fight later.” Dust smirked.

You twisted round to see your two saviors. Red who looked like he was a blaze and ready to fight, and Rus, who looked just as pissed but more calm. 

“RED I-” 

“shut it crooks.” Red glared, the taller skeleton shrank under his harsh gaze. Crooks started to wring his hands together looking ashamed.

“don’t talk to my bro like that, ya cherry!” Axe growled, his grip tightening on your wrist, causing you to wince, letting out a hiss of pain. Axe looked to you and then to your wrist, letting go quickly. You rushed over to Red and hugged him. Axe scoffed, placing his hands in his hoodie pockets.

Red and Rus looked over you fretting over your being. Checking your wrist, checking over your clothes, they were so worried they didn't even make and lewd comments. 

“they didn’t make ya eat nothin did they darlin’?” Rus asked.

“I had some lovely spaghetti.” you answered honestly.

“what!?” Red flared his magic and looked to the three in question. “don’t tell m-”

“you stop right there ya self righteous ass, we don’t do that shit no more! it was turkey meat!” Axe slammed his fist onto the table, cracking it a bit. You flinched, Red grabbing your shoulder a bit tighter.

Red snorted at Axe's comment, and you were confused. 

“Wha? Why would me eating..Crooks? Wonderful cooking be bad? It was delicious.” you were so confused. You were also happy to have a name for this Papyrus? You now have questions, several of them, for your employer. 

“THANK YOU SO MU-”

“cause the assholes were cannibals Y/N!!” Red shouted cutting Crooks off. You winced away from him. Then what he said hit next. They ate people. They  _ ate _ people. Wait, no, they gave you turkey meat, said they didn’t do that anymore. Ugh, tonight is a mess. You rubbed your temples. 

“I want no more fighting..” you groaned.

“but the-” Red started but you held a finger to him, causing his mouth to shut with an audible click. You were now in done mode, you wanted to sleep for days after this. Dust just chuckled softly to himself, the only noise in the room. 

“well we know who wear the pants in their dynamic.” Dust snickered. He looked down right amused by everything. You shot him a glare, to which he shrugged at in response, not intimidated in the least, Rus made a choked noise, probably swallowing his own laughter. Crooks looked upset and ashamed, and Axe, well Axe looked as pissed as Red. 

“I am going home now, thank you for a lovely dinner.” you said coolly, however you walked to Crooks, who looked down at you in surprise, still wringing his hands nervously. You made a grab motion. “Phone.”

He looked at you with confusion, but handed over his phone. Red wanted to comment, but Rus grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. You typed in your name and number in the phone. 

“Next time ya want me over, ask. No  _ kidnapping _ .” you hissed out, glaring at Axe who just glared on back. “Feel free to text whenever too.” you smiled, walking back to Red after handing Crooks his phone back. “I’m ready to go now.”

“WAIT!” Crooks spoke, striding over to you, before you could ask what he wanted, he placed the softest of skeleton smooches on your lips, it was a quick little peck, barely even a kiss really. “Thank you..” he said in quiet tones. 

You blushed lightly, nodding to him. Red looked ready to burst, you grabbed his arm, and the three of you ported back home, which was, well, a rough ride cause of Red’s state. 

“Red?” you prodded the large skeleton. 

“STARS DAMNIT!!” He growled, flipping a table over. Rus, just busted out laughing, and you joined as Red rampaged a little bit. It was nice to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https://www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon
> 
> Or you can go here -> http://hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is updated every Saturday, even if I post a bonus chapter in the week!! However things are spastic with my current situation so please be patient with me!
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!


	12. Of ice and fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and a skelebae have a bit of relaxation after what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am SO damn sorry I disappeared.   
> I had to move, find a job, settle down, its been a lot and I have not had any motivation to write
> 
> I hope this fluff chapter will make up for it
> 
> Please see the end notes for more info

Red was still on a bit of a tangent when Sans and the others came in.

 

“STARS! RED CALM DOWN!” Blue walked to him slowly, hands up, like he was that one guy from that dinosaur movie. Red just snarled at him. Which, well, you weren’t gonna take that. You grabbed a couple pieces of paper that were on the floor now, rolled them up, and swatted him on his head lightly. 

 

He jerked his head to you and growled, “whatcha do that fer!?” 

 

“You are being a jerk and it’s not okay! I will put you in timeout damnit!” you snapped back. Him and you have a stare off, ending with him clicking his tongue against his teeth, and sitting on the couch. He flipped his hood up hiding his face from everyone.

 

You sighed softly, starting to right everything when your wrist was grabbed by someone, it wasn’t rough, very gentle in fact. You looked to see Papyrus looking at you with worried sockets.

 

“Y/N ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU WERE MISSING A WHOLE DAY..” he trailed off, he was looking at all he could see, trying to see if you were hurt anywhere.

 

“I’m fine guys, they just wanted me over for dinner.” you smiled softly. Crooks was super sweet, the other two you had your reservations over, but he just wanted to meet you. It wasn’t his fault his brother did it in a stupid way. “I promise, I’m okay, but Sans I gotta ask somethi-” you were cut off as Papyrus scooped you up, making ‘Nyoo hoo hoo’ noises, his version of crying. You smiled softly and pat the tall skeleton. You could ask your questions later.

 

Much later it seemed.

 

You had been trying to ask Sans about a thing that bothered you but something always got in your way. Either another skeleton, something happened, you would forget, or he would tell you he was too busy. 

 

It had been well over a month, for stars sake! Now you were prepping for Gyftmas. You glared hard at an ornament in your hand.

 

“stare any harder kitten and that bauble will break.” a dark voice chuckled. You jumped and looked to Red, your eyes wide, before they narrowed at him. “heh, what’s tha matter kitten?” he asked.

 

“Just got some things on my mind is all Red.” you answer honestly, putting the ornament on the tree.  

 

“hmm, seems like you could use a breather kitten.” Red leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
  
“Whatcha got in mind?” You ask softly, putting the ornament on the tree.   
  
  
“how about you ‘nd me go for a ride?” He pointed behind him to the garage door. You quirked a brow and placed a hand at your hip. “‘ey now, nothin funny goin on, just think ya need a break is all kitten.” he shrugged. 

  
  
You pursed your lips a bit and thought about it. A break did sound kind of nice. You were kinda frustrated at the decorations, so maybe it was needed. You nodded making Red beam at you, turning and motioning you to follow him to the garage.

  
  
The two of you enter the garage, Red grabbing and tossing the riding jacket and helmet to you. As you put on the jacket he removed a tarp from one of the bikes. Unlike Blue’s and Black’s bikes which were more sporty and race like, Red’s bike was a true blue hog. It was the most beautiful shade of crimson red you had ever seen too. Thankfully as well, his back seat had a back rest so you wouldn’t have to cling for dear life on him. 

  
  
You climbed up on the cycle with a smooth swing of your leg over it, getting comfortable in the seat. Red put his helmet on, tapping the button on your helmet and one on his. 

  
  
“can ya hear me aight kitten?” he asked, his voice just a bit above a whisper, you gave him a thumbs up cause you could not trust your voice right now. His voice was so low and rich in your ear and it sent a shiver down your body. You never realized how nice his voice was. That was a lie, you realized his voice was nice as hell that night you all had karaoke. He grinned and swung up on the bike, turning it on to bring the engine to life. The purr of the bike made your adrenaline start pumping, the two of you shooting off to who knows where. 

 

The two of you rode in silence for awhile. The peace was nice if you were honest with yourself. It kinda made you want to nod off, so you scooted closer to Red when the two of you stopped at a stoplight and rested your head on his back. Unknown to you was a bright red blush on the skeleton’s face, and a bit of sweat going down his skull. He took a breath to calm himself though. 

  
  
He wanted to be better, though it was hard as hell. He smiled as you both reached the destination he had in mind. “kitten, we’re here.” he said softly into the headset. You blinked a bit, looking to where he had taken you. The sight made you laugh a bit at the kind of surprise he had though. You were definitely not expecting this. 

  
  
The Ebott Ice Rink, was a large grey building with no windows. There was barely anyone in the parking lot, so you thanked what lucky stars you had you were not going to embarrass yourself in front of a large amount of people. Red kicked the kickstand and locked the bike, putting your helmet along with his in one of the secure side bags on his bike.

  
  
“surprised kitten?” he asked, taking in your reaction.   
  


“Very, wasn’t expecting this from you that is for sure.” you hip checked the skeleton and felt yourself bumped back as he hipped you back. 

 

“ya wound me kitten. well i heard ya talking about doing it, and everyone else has been busy as hell, so i figured i could take ya.” Red opened the door for you as you both entered in, rubbing the back of his head. You smiled wide at him at how nice this was. Ever since the thing at Halloween, the two of you have kinda been at odds with each other. Mainly at the fact Crooks liked to come over to help with the garden when it was still being tended, which meant Axe came around too. 

 

You didn’t know why Axe and Red butted heads so hard for, but you and Red got into a few shout matches a couple times before he started to ignore the two of them entirely, and in turn you as well, which kinda hurt but you let him have his space. During that time however, you found that Crooks loves gardening, offering to help in the spring time. Axe was still a bit of an enigma, but he warmed up to you, and you him. He was just socially awkward and a bit messed up, but who wasn’t these days? 

 

“Well thank you Red, I super appreciate it.” you tried to pay for yourself when Red grabbed your wrist and shook his head.   


  
“my treat kitten.” you were about to protest when he placed a finger on your lips. “no arguin’ this is my treat.” he insisted and paid for the two of you, opening the door into the cold rink. You pouted at him walking into the building. You were glad for your layers now. It was cold as hell in the building, more so than you were thinking. You shivered a bit as the two of you walked to get your rented skates.

 

You were feeling confident when walking to get onto the ice. That confidence went quickly out the fucking window the moment you stepped on the ice and fell flat on your ass. Which made Red laugh his non-existent one off. You growled at him, using the wall to help yourself up. 

 

“ya look like a deer on ice there kitten! maybe i should call ya bambi instead!” he chortled, holding his sides. You glared at him, which only made him laugh more at you.

 

“You get on the damn ice then if you are so good at it then!” you glowered. You weren’t really mad at him, but you were embarrassed and he wasn’t making it easier on you. His smirk though told you that you were about to be schooled though. 

 

He got on the ice and skated with ease beside you. Cocky smirk and all. You narrowed your eyes at him. He traveled in front of you and started to skate backwards, hands in the pockets of his large coat, looking bored and relaxed. 

 

“W-what?! How???” you stammered as you started to fall again. He reached out and grabbed your hands, holding them and righting you again. He got a soft look on his face, causing you to blink a bit, not really believing what you were seeing. His smile was so soft, he was looking at you, but not  _ at _ you. Like he was lost in a memory. 

 

“me and boss, when we lived underground, i wanted him to enjoy little things. we lived in snowdin, so it was cold all the time. there was this lake of constant ice there, and when we could sneak away from tranin’ i taught him how ta skate.” Red was speaking in such a soft tone, it was hard to believe it was him talking. You stared with rapt attention as he spoke. 

 

“after awhile, we stopped goin’. boss said he was no longer a babybones, that he didn’t wanna go no more.” he continued. 

 

“You are a good brother Red.” was out your mouth before you could hold it back. He snapped back to the present at the words and laughed. You frowned, not understanding what was funny.   


 

“i don’t think i was kitten, but tanks for tha sentiment. also, look at ya, skatin’ and shit without realizin’ it.” he snarked. The comment made you look around, and sure enough, you and him were already halfway around the rink. You made a delighted noise, looking to Red.   


  
“I’m skating!!” you squealed with excitement, causing the large skeleton to laugh at you some more.

 

“Should I let go den?” he asked, making you shake your head as your eyes widened with anxiety. 

 

“Don’t you dare! I will fall again.” you pleaded as he started to let go.

 

“stay near da wall kitten, if ya fall, i’ll catch ya.” he winked and skated away from you backwards with a little wave before turning away, skating a bit faster. He needed to be away from you for a moment. He was getting caught up in you, and you didn’t even know what you were doing to him. Stars he had it bad. 

 

“Red no! Wait!” you flailed a bit, gripping the wall as tight as your hands would allow. You just moved slowly by pulling yourself along, not falling mind you, but you weren’t really doing the skating thing either. Stupid Red, being stupid and good at the skating thing. You glanced at him as he just, kept skating, lazy like and making it look like the easiest thing in the world.

 

Well ain’t that just a kick in the ego? So pulling up you took off to skate. Promptly slipping and falling backwards. Classy. 

 

You close your eyes tight, prepared to land on the cold ice. When the moment didn’t come, you opened your eyes slowly to see Red, holding onto your waist with a cocky smile.

 

“damn kitten, didn’t know you would fall for me like this.” he snarked. You went red faced, trying to scramble out of his grip and right yourself. “‘ey kitten wait, don’t move so much you will make us both..!” Red tried to help, but your squirming, plus ice, plus unbalanced as hell? Well the both of you tumbled. 

 

You two looked to each other. You had skidded away a bit, and Red was on his own ass, his hood on his jacket being flipped up due to the fall. The two of you stared at each other before bursting out laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. Red got up easily, helping you up and holding onto your hand as the two of you skated for a couple hours more.

 

After getting a quick bite to eat, the trip home was quick and the two of you had talked about random things. Red liked talking about his bro as much as Sans liked talking about his. It was nice and endearing. As the two of you walked into the house, you gasped as you looked inside.

 

The entire house was a Gyftmas wonderland! The lights were everywhere, the tree was fully decorated, the windows sported snowflake stickers. It was beautiful.

 

“ah, welcome back guys, hope you had fun.” Sans waved from the couch. You wandered in and sat beside him, about to ask him who decorated. “paps and blue finished the decorations, we all have seen how hard ya been workin starlight, red offered to take ya somewhere.” Sans looked to Red who shrugged. “i hope he was well behaved?” Sans’ voice dropped a note, making Red click his tongue against his teeth and glare at the wall.

 

“Yes, he was very nice at the rink, I only fell on my ass a handful of time.” You laugh softly. 

 

“good good. by the by starlight…” Sans looked a bit sheepish as he rubbed the back of his skull.

 

“Hm? What is it?” you tilted your head to the side.

 

“we are going to be having some family come by for gyftmas, hope you won’t mind the crowd.”

 

“Not at all! How many are coming?” you asked, Red approached and looked to Sans.

 

“yeah vanilla, how many are comin'?” his voice was tight, making you look at him with confusion, wondering where the attitude was coming from.

 

“eight…” Sans huffed.

 

“eight?” Red repeated.

 

“That is a lot.” you commented.

 

“well...three of them you know.” Sans kept his eyelights on the TV.

 

“Oh?” you pondered and thought about it, then it clicked. “Oh..” you breathed. Axe, Crooks, and Dust.

 

“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!!” Red shouted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> http://hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is updated when I can, with work and other stuff, I will post when I can now. I wont be able to have a set schedule, so I will try to make chapters as long as I can now to make up for that.
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!


End file.
